


Power

by FatigueForSale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, EXO - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Post-Apocalypse, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatigueForSale/pseuds/FatigueForSale
Summary: The Red Force was creating an army. Witchers and cripples go missing. Jongdae has lived in fear for his life since he discovered his powers, changing identities, cities, and jobs. On the run and hiding from the Red Force's claws. It was after one faithful night his life again got turned upside down, his peace disturbed. Friend or foe, he did not know. He only knew what to tell death. "Not today"





	1. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been missing mama power fics for some times and at one point I realised that I just had to write one myself because it doesn't seem like anyone else will at the moment. I hope you will enjoy my fic and maybe this will inspire people to write more mama power fics in the future.

The spraycan clicked on the ground as Jongdae slammed it from his hands and bolted. Hoodie drawn over his head and his dark clothes hiding his identity. This wasn’t just some cop, no, this was a witcher. And not a friendly one. 

If Jongdae got caught he’d be done for. Genetically modified witchers made from society’s selection of cripples and patients at the madhouses. Normal human beings with some kind of weakness being experimented on, tortured and manipulated into working for the Red Force. Hunting down natural witchers for their “maker” in order to create even more brainless lackeys by extracting the natural essence from the true witchers. It would kill Jongdae if they got him. Witchers being ripped apart under the procedure, their life source taken away, split up and put into weak humans. 

Jongdae had been in hiding for 5 years. He was 16, a late developer, blacked out the entire city at his awakening. Been on the run ever since. Changing identities, cities, and jobs. at the moment he was working at a small library hidden in between the streets on the outskirts of Area 9. “Paying off his loans while in uni”. 

Jongdae had been in the process of spray painting the fighting words of the Red Force resistance. Scribbling “We got the power” in a dark alley as he noticed approaching footsteps. Too quiet for a human to hear it. He’d thrown the blue spray paint at the witcher and ran for it. He took the liberty of stealing electricity from every source nearby, taking out lights along the way. Charging. I am not dying tonight, chanting again and again in Jongdae’s head. 

The witcher ran after him, objects flying around, almost knocking Jongdae over. Telekinesis. Nearing the end of the alley Jongdae almost ran straight into the arms of another witcher. He dodged the stranger, half a second’s hesitation and he’d been caught. “Shit” he spat picking up his pace. Two. Why two? The streets were empty at night, curfew set in action at 8pm every evening. Jongdae knew his ways around these streets. The first step in moving was figuring out ever possible outway in a chase. He took a right, sneaking into an almost invisible little gap leading to the poor districts. Invisible enough it seemed. Jongdae ran for another 5 minutes after he lost his tails, safe. They had not gotten a glimpse of his face, but moving was still on the table. He was spotted, they knew there was a stray witcher in town and they would keep on looking until they found him. 

Jongdae snuck into one of his safe spots hidden in the poor districts. He had planted little backpacks with a change of clothes in every hiding area he’d found. Changing from his dark hoodie to a light gray one, spotted with dried dirt, and a lighter pair of very unfashionably ripped jeans. He jumped back into the streets. There was no curfew in the poor districts, no one patrolled there either. He put his hood on, it was quite cold out so no one would question it. He just had to get to the closest refugee home in the area and he’d be alright for the rest of the night. Strolling calmly along the way, acting as uncaring as you would expect when roaming the streets of the famished pickpockets hiding in the shadows. The streetlights were blinking along the bridge floating over what was once called the Han river. Before the world crisis. Before the mutations and before the witchers. Jongdae didn’t quite know how the story went. He just knew some country got tired of everything and tried overthrowing the world. They kinda succeeded. The world had gotten new borders, new names around. The war that broke out did cost a lot of the population and a lot of resources. But Jongdae thought it wasn’t so bad. They built up pretty well after. 

The wind started blowing quite hard when Jongdae got close to the other side of the river. He didn’t think much of it before he realized it was pushing him towards to edge, while the water underneath was completely still. “What the-” he muttered before a shadow appeared out of thin air in front of him and pushed him from the bridge. Jongdae let out a surprised yell as he stumbled over the edge. The fencing on the bridge wasn’t at its best and Jongdae had found himself standing at a spot where there was no fence at all. He fell. 

It felt like a while where Jongdae was just floating in the air. He smashed into the water, back first. Water. Jongdae couldn’t take water. Water doesn’t go too well with electricity. It caused his powers to freak out and spread out before realizing he was the only place to store up in, shooting back in and giving his body quite a shock. He felt it spike and burn in him as he sank. He was like a brick, sinking deeper and deeper. Completely paralyzed, slightly twitching. His chest hurt, muscles spasming while he made all effort in holding his breath. He wanted to open his mouth and scream. It hurt so bad. However all he could do was watching the water surface drifting further and further away. He was losing power, energy. Feeling tired. Something dark came closer from above, splashing into the water, aiming for Jongdae. Someone reaching for him. He couldn’t see clearly in the water from before. Now as he was losing consciousness he barely recognized them as a person. They grabbed Jongdae and burst upwards way too fast for a human. He got lunged on top of a boat, he guessed. Something floating on water at least. Feet gathered around him. Jongdae tried getting up. Lifting his body with his arms, failing miserably and slamming back down. His heavy breathing after the lack of oxygen and the merciless banging of his pulse in his ears blocking the sound. He heard voices. Men’s voices, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Jongdae was drifting from consciousness. He heard something that sounded like “How did you know”, “weakness” and “cuffs” in between the muffled voices. He felt hands on him, dragging him away to somewhere. “This is it” was all he thought before he couldn’t keep up anymore and fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'll continue this, depends on my motivation and feedback from potential readers. Also I didn't bother editing it... yet.


	2. Lost Boys

Jongdae’s head was banging. He opened his eyes, instinctively reaching for his head. His hands were bound, shackled in witcher cuffs. He let out a displeased grunt. He looked around. The room was dark, with only a bed and a chair. It looked like an old hospital room, one that was in ruins now. 

“How are you feeling?”

Jongdae had not seen the shadow in the corner at first, thinking he was alone. It made him jump, bursting out lightning before he could stop himself. The cuffs prevented his powers from leaving his fingertips, shooting it back into him just like when he was in the water. 

The sudden shock made Jongdae scream in pain, bearing the power doing nothing to brace him from it. Electricity still hurt him when it came from within. The man who spoke to Jongdae put his hands up, symbolizing peace and care.

“Don’t-” The stranger had said before Jongdae had shot at him, now he sighed as it was over, sitting down in the chair opposite of the bed Jongdae was lying in. Jongdae sat up as best as he could with his hands bound, putting up his defence. 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” The man said. “I’m Suho, I saved you from the water.” He smiled at Jongdae. It did nothing to bring trust in Jongdae who only scowled at Suho. 

“I apologize for the precaution, but it was for everyone’s best interest.” Suho said then, pointing at Jongdae’s bound wrists. Jongdae scoffed at his words, looking away. 

“I am not your enemy.” Suho said to a rather unconvinced Jongdae, who still leaned away from him. It was obvious that this man was not with the Red Force. In such a broken down ruin with no military force. Only a single whicher, a born whicher. 

“Then who are you?” Jongdae spoke for the first time. It seemed to light up in Suho’s eyes when he acknowledged his words. “I’m the leader of Exo.” He said, sitting up straighter when presenting himself. 

Jongdae stopped himself from gaping. Exo. In Area 9. Jongdae couldn’t believe it. The resistance. Exo were a group of whichers, the only resistance group to actually fight the Red Force first hand.

“You’re in Exo?” Jongdae asked, still sceptical. Suho nodded, smirking. When he saw Jongdae did not believe him, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down. Right below his collarbone, there was a small symbol burnt into his skin. A single drop of water with an arrow pointing to an eye inside of it. The sign for water. 

There was no mistaking it, only someone brave enough to mark themselves with their power would be in Exo. It was a dead giveaway about his witcher identity. 

Suho seemed content with Jongdae’s obvious surprise and let go of his shirt. “But that’s enough about me, tell me about yourself.” He said, pointing his hand at Jongdae, opening up for him to speak. Jongdae hesitated, shifting slightly.

Suho let out a silent ‘ah’ and fished a key out of his pocket. “Can I trust that you wouldn’t blast me and run?” He asked. Jongdae didn’t answer. Suho sighed and put the key back in his pocket. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Chen” Jongdae answered. Suho raised an eyebrow and looked at Jongdae with a knowing look. “Your real name.” He stated. Jongdae only raised an eyebrow himself, curling his lips. Hostile.

Suho looked at him for a long time in silence. “Junmyeon.” He said then. “Kim Junmyeon.” And Jongdae licked his lips. “Kim Jongdae.” He answered back. Suho smiled. “You’re a fast one Jongdae. You outran our fastest last night. We could really use someone like you in Exo.” He said.

“How did you find me?” Jongdae asked bluntly, avoiding Junmyeon’s obvious recruitment. And Junmyeon bit his lips, eyeing Jongdae from top to bottom. “We were scoping the area, looking for recruits. Lu discovered you spraying around the city and tried approaching you, but you ran, so he called for reinforcements.”

“You attacked me.” Jongdae accused. Junmyeon sighed. “You ran.” He said. And Jongdae scoffed yet again. “You off all people should understand why.” He said. And Junmyeon sat back. He did. Of course he did. Any witcher would. They were not safe anywhere. 

“You don’t have to be alone, Jongdae.” Junmyeon said. “Join us, join exo.” He reached for Jongdae’s hands, still bound together and held them. “We need as many as we can get in the battle against the Red Force. If you want to change this world, give us freedom, then join us.”

Jongdae stared at him for a long while. “I’m not a pack person.” He answered. It was true. For 5 years he had been all alone. He was not someone to get with people before his awakening either. He had always been a loner. It was easier when you didn’t have to rely on anyone, and when no one relied on you back. 

He didn’t trust anyone, not since his own family had reported him to the Red Force all those years ago. It taught him that no matter who you are, no one will love you over themselves and their own safety. And no one would hesitate to stab you in the back if it would benefit them even in the smallest ways. Every man for themselves. 

His answer made Junmyeon sigh. He seemed disappointed. “It’s a shame.” He said. “You would fit in perfectly.” Then he stood up and formed a ball of water in his hand. Jongdae jumped backwards, falling off the bed. He crawled away from Junmyeon. “Woah woah woah what are you doing?!” He asked.

Junmyeon was standing over him. “I have to knock you out, I can’t let you go just like that. If you know about our hiding spot we can’t risk having you run your mouth.” He said. And Jongdae put his hands up in defence. “I wouldn’t run my mouth, I swear!” He said.

And Junmyeon bit his lip as he got rid of the water. He looked at Jongdae for a long while. “The guys will be back with food soon.” He said, looking out the window. “Stay for dinner?” He asked and reached for Jongdae to help him up. 

Jongdae accepted the offer. It made Junmyeon smile. “Here.” He got the key from his pocket again and removed the cuffs around Jongdae’s wrists. He rubbed his wrists as soon as the metal was off. Junmyeon waved at him to follow. 

He opened the door out to a dark hallway. “This way.” He said and balanced perfectly on a plank that was placed over a big hole in the floor. It seemed like a bomb had been shot straight through the building and crushed a chunk of it in the process. 

Jongdae struggled with the plank, sticking his arms out and wiggling from left to right in an attempt not to fall. Junmyeon was kind enough to wait for him at the end of it. He smiled at Jongdae when he looked up.

It was a warm smile, a sincere one. Jongdae smiled back, out of courtesy. He could feel how it looked on his face. Awkward and fake, crooked. Junmyeon did not seem to mind and just turned back around to lead Jongdae further.

He rounded a corner and jumped down another hole. Jongdae followed him. Witchers were durable and a simple jump from a great height was nothing to them. But Jongdae was not used to jumping like that, not like Junmyeon was.

Where Junmyeon landed on one knee, graciously, Jongdae landed with a soft thud, losing his footing slightly. Jongdae had lived in the cities, where acting normally was required to survive. Junmyeon had obviously had the liberty of living his witcher nature freely for some time already. Those thoughts kept up Jongdae’s ego. That Junmyeon had the practice. If Jongdae also had that type of freedom he would obviously be better.

As soon as Junmyeon landed, he lead Jongdae down a stairwell to another hall. There were broken doors leading to crumbled rooms along the hall as well as all kinds of dusty hospital beds broken in half. IV-stands and waiting room chairs scattered around. Bricks and sawdust was everywhere Jongdae looked. 

It was dark out and Jongdae recalled what Junmyeon had said. Their first encounter had been last night, which meant Jongdae was out for around 24 hours. And he felt it rumble in his stomach. There was not electricity around, no lights and Junmyeon was navigating through complete darkness. Only a bit of moonlight shining through cracks and holes of the building. 

“Over here.” Junmyeon said and pulled away a ripped blanket hiding a crack in the wall. They had to crouch to get through it. On the other side of the crack, Jongdae was met with the tip of a knife to the throat. He froze and his chin went instinctively up.

“He’s clear.” Junmyeon said from behind Jongdae. The stranger retracted his knife, twirling it in his hand before shoving it back in his belt. “Jongdae, this is Zitao.” Junmyeon said. “Zitao, Jongdae.” He continued and motioned between the two.

Zitao nodded at Jongdae. “Call me Tao.” He said. Jongdae nodded back. Junmyeon stepped forward and looked around. “They’re not back yet?” He asked. Zitao shaked his head. It brought worry to Junmyeon’s face. He sighed. “Any minute now.” He said, trying to convince himself. 

Tao clapped a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “They’re fine.” He said in attempt to calm the other. “Who?” Jongdae asked. Tao turned to him. “The guys who chased you yesterday. It’s their turn to get food.” he said and winked at Jongdae. 

“Where is Sehun?” Junmyeon asked Zitao. He walked to a circle of flat pillows and blankets and sat down, patting beside himself for Jongdae to sit. “Getting logs for the fire.” Tao answered and pointed to the crack on the wall. 

Right then, yet another stranger appeared in the crack, followed by a familiar face. They both held a can of 5 minute soup in their hands. Junmyeon and Tao started clapping and celebrating as the two men held the cans high smiling. Jongdae only sat there, staring at the stranger he recognized. It was the one who had pushed him into the water the other night.

“Hey.” He said at Jongdae. He walked over to him and held a hand down towards him. “Kai.” He said. “Or… Jongin.” Jongdae didn’t shake his hand, he didn’t even look at it. The man, Kai retracted his hand then, awkwardly.

He seemed young, younger than Jongdae, but then again so did the other one. “Catch.” The last guy said and threw the can at Junmyeon. Who reached out to catch it before it stopped mid-air. “Luhan.” He warned. The man, Luhan, laughed, and the can dropped into Junmyeon’s hand. 

He took the liberty to sit besides Jongdae then. “You’re a fast one.” He said as he sat down. Jongdae just looked at him. “Not a talker? That’s fine.” He said nonchalantly. Jongdae’s hostility didn’t seem to get on anyone’s nerves. It was almost as if they were used to it. Something Kai confirmed just then. “We were all like that when we first got here too. Don’t worry, you learn to like us.” He said.

“Ah! New guy!” A voice shouted from the crack. It seemed to be Sehun, the one who was out getting logs for the fire. He did indeed hold a couple logs in his arms as he stood back up straight after crawling in. He was quite tall, but then again, so was Tao and Kai. Still, he also looked younger than Jongdae. 

“He’s not staying.” Junmyeon said then. It made everyone freeze and stare at him. Sehun even dropped a log, quickly reaching back for it. “What?” Luhan asked and stared at Jongdae. “Wha, wh- why?” Kai asked. 

Jongdae opened his mouth, but he had no answer for them. “I-” He tried. “Just- I-” He sighed. “Trust me, you don’t really want me here anyways.” He said and looked down awkwardly.

The comment made everyone scoff, but Junmyeon, who just smirked at him. “What makes you say that?” Luhan asked and put his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. Kai sat down by them and crossed his legs. “Yeah, we’re family after all.” He said. His words were genuine, but they made Jongdae look away. 

“I don’t have a family.” He said, shooting down Kai. Sehun had crouched in the middle of the blankets and started positioning the logs. “Come on. We’re witchers. We need to stick together.” He said. Luhan nodded. He still held his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, as comfort. 

“Why don’t you stay for some time? Just to see if you warm up to us.” Tao suggested. Everyone seemed to be very content with the idea and hummed. Jongdae just shrugged. “I don’t know…” He said.

It was all the confrontation he was subjected to because yet another duo appeared in the crack. Junmyeon shot up immediately and jogged over to them. The taller of the two stayed back and talked to Junmyeon, while the shorter one approached. 

Jongdae was in complete awe. The others were not ugly in the slightest, but this one, this one was truly beautiful. “Umin!” they all cheered. “Umin, Umin, Umin-” they started chanting as if he was a champion. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The man, Umin..? said and sat down opposite of Jongdae. He smiled at him, and Jongdae felt like drooling.

“You’re awake.” He said, still smiling. Jongdae nodded. “I’m Xiumin.” He said. “Well, actually it’s Minseok, but you know, code names and all.” Jongdae understood. It was better to use code names in order to prevent anyone from the Red Force to learn of their true identity. 

“I’m Jongdae.” Jongdae said, smiling back. It made Luhan hum. “So you’re smiling now.” He mused and winked at Jongdae. It made Jongdae feel awkward and he looked away. It was then he catched a glimpse of Junmyeon and the tall stranger, talking. They looked serious.

After the tall man seemed to say something with extreme care, Junmyeon closed his eyes and turned away. Then he suddenly punched the wall so hard it crumbled from the force of his fist, and he reached a hand to his head, massaging his temple in frustration. While the stranger tried speaking still.

The punch was something everyone catched and it made them all kind of sullen. “Bad news, huh?” Tao asked. Minseok nodded, biting his lips. “What’s going on?” Jongdae asked. “Xiu and Yifan over there went out patrolling.” Kai said. “We take turns monitoring the Red Force.”

Jongdae mouthed an understanding ‘ah’. Junmyeon and Yifan approached as Tao started preparing the cans, positioning them over the fire they had started in the middle of their blanket circle.

“Listen up.” Junmyeon said, and everyone looked at them. Junmyeon pointed at Yifan then who cleared his throat. “The Red Force section for Area 9 has the only known healer of witchers. They transported him from Area 7 last week.” He said. It made everyone burst out swear words and angry yelling. “Hey!” Junmyeon yelled. “Listen.” And Yifan nodded at him. 

“It seems like they’re also able to extract from him multiple times.” He said seriously. Jongdae frowned. “What?” He asked. And Minseok nodded where he sat. “So we heard. Apparently he is able to heal himself after each time.” He said. “They also successfully formed a new witcher from him.” 

The new information did not sit well with Jongdae. If it was true that this ‘healer’ was able to endure extraction more than once, meant that the Red Force was able to keep creating witchers limitlessly.

“It seems to take time between the healer’s, well, healing time,” Yifan commented. “So they only got one witcher this far.”

“We need to stop them!” Kai said. “We need to get the healer.” Luhan added. “We can’t. We’re not enough in numbers.” Tao sighed. Junmyeon held his hand up. “There’s still some good news.” He said and pointed for Yifan to speak again.

“We found a new witcher.” He said. The others broke out in cheers then. “He’s a fire type, strong, but untrained. For now he’s inactive, we can get a hold of him tonight.” Minseok said. “We’re tracking him.” Yifan added.

“Maybe we wouldn’t have to struggle with starting the fires anymore.” Kai said, jokingly. The others smiled and chuckled at his comment. Junmyeon had found a small plastic box and handed out cans from everyone to drink soup from. “That’s it for today’s report, get your stomachs filled up, we’re on a hunt tonight.” Junmyeon said. “We need to get this guy before the Red Force find out about him.”

He stopped by Jongdae and hesitated, holding the can meant for him in his hand still. “Will you help us?” He asked. “This guy needs our help, and it would be easier if you assisted us in getting him back here.” He said. Jongdae stared at him in disbelief. “You’re asking me to help you kidnap him?” He asked.

“Not directly.” Luhan said as he poured soup into his can. “We’ll give him a choice to stay or not, but as you know, he’s scared and alone and will probably bolt right away just like someone we know.” He hinted at Jongdae.

Jongdae saw their logic. He nodded. “I’ll help.” He said quietly. They all cheered then. Junmyeon handed Jongdae his can and sat down at his spot. When they all sat gathered around the fire on the blankets and pillows, a can in their hands, Junmyeon arranged a toast. “To Kim Jongdae, for agreeing to help us save another lost brother.” He said and held his can up. The others raised their cans in the air as well. “Kim Jongdae!” They all yelled and slurped down their soup.

Jongdae shifted awkwardly, smiling a bit as he started sipping on his own soup. It was not much and it seemed like everyone had made sure that Jongdae got the most of it, but it was something, and it seemed to be all they could get.

The atmosphere was cheerful, to Jongdae’s surprise. They obviously had absolutely nothing and were forced to live in hiding, looking back their shoulder at all times and sleeping with one eye open. Still, they smiled and joked around, making the best of their situation. For the first time in 5 years, Jongdae felt content with his life. He even laughed at Junmyeon and Minseok’s bad jokes that weren't actually funny at all. It was just the atmosphere that made him feel good.

When they all finished their soup, they started getting ready to go out. Jongdae only followed what the others did. Kai even found some dark clothing for him that was easier to move swiftly around in. 

Then everyone stood in a circle and put their hands in the centre. “In three, two, one-” Junmyeon said. At one they all shouted “We are one!” And Kai teleported them to the outskirts of Area 9. 

“Ready?” Minseok asked Jongdae when they had split up into positions. They had located the target and were coupled together two by two. Jongdae was happy to learn he would be going with Minseok. 

Minseok was cute. Well, he was more than that. He was stunning. He was calm and incredibly nice. They all were, but there was something about Minseok that made Jongdae’s heart flutter. 

Minseok had held out his hand for Jongdae to claps at the question, smiling warmly at him as he asked. Jongdae smiled back at him. “Ready.” He said and took Minseok hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldn't you look at that. I actually updated this fic for once. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope I'll bother to post the next chapter sooner this time.


	3. Catch Me If You Can

Jongdae felt as his tongue grazed upon the capsule in his mouth. Minseok had given it to him during the five minutes the other guys needed to get in formation. “What’s this?” Jongdae asked, halfway expecting it to be drugs. _I didn’t take you for being that kind of guy_ playfully slipping from the tip of his tongue, but before he could say it Minseok answered him.

“A Cyanide pill. Warfare technique. If you get caught, break it with your teeth and it’ll spill poison that will kill you almost instantly.” He said in a serious tone. The answer shocked Jongdae, who just stood there for a couple of seconds, staring at Minseok.

Minseok took Jongdae’s hand and put the small capsule in it. “Trust me, you’d rather want a quick death than spending even a second with the Red Force.” He said. When Jongdae was not convinced he pushed a capsule of his own onto his tongue for Jongdae to see it.

“Suho has told us all horror stories from the inside to keep us awake at night.” He said when he retracted it to the side of his gums. Jongdae stared. “Suho has been on the inside?” He asked shocked. Minseok nodded.

Jongdae had gotten the short version of exo’s safety routine course. Told to memorize all their code names and never say their real names outside the camp. Junmyeon was Suho, which Jongdae already knew. It meant guardian. He was the guardian of Exo, thus the name was given to him.

Minseok’s code name was Xiumin. When Jongdae asked them all why, Luhan had chuckled and explained that it meant handsome. It was something Luhan had called him as a joke ever since they met, and it had bothered Minseok so much that they decided it should stick. Jongdae didn’t mind getting an excuse to call Minseok handsome anyways, he believed it fit him perfectly. 

Luhan, they just called XiaoLu. It was a counter attack from Yifan, since he bothered Minseok with calling him handsome all the time. Xiao apparently meant little, something that bothered Luhan just as much. But it seemed like both of them had grown accustomed to their code names. 

They called Yifan Kris. It was a name he had given himself, for no particular reason at all, so they just went with it. The same went with Kai, who chose his own name. Tao’s code name was Time, after his power to manipulate time in any way he wanted and they named Sehun Ohsen. It was when Tao had mispronounsed his real name as Ohsen instead of Oh Sehun at their first meeting and Luhan had his fun.

Luhan, Yifan and Tao were all from Area 7, which was an extremely far distance by foot. Area 7 used to be south-west in China, and not too many years ago there was a total cleansing of whichers in the area. So they fled all the way to Area 9 which had once been Seoul.

Jongdae knew this after his time living in an abandoned airport, memorizing the maps everyday for weeks. “We were desperate.” Luhan had said when Jongdae commented on how far it was. 

That was the reality of their lives. Desperation. There was no better word for it. But meeting the guys in Exo had taught him how lucky he had been compared to many. Sehun had been an early developer, experiencing his awakening at the age of 12 and was forced to live on the streets for 3 years before Yifan and Tao found him while scavenging for food. 

Minseok’s parents had locked him in a cage for two weeks without food at his awakening, where he was waiting for the Red Force to patrol through their area so his parents could give him up to them. “At least I wasn’t so fat anymore.” He had joked, but Jongdae had seen the sad glint in his eyes. 

Jongin had been playing hide and seek with his sisters when he was 11 and had hidden in a bit of a dusty storage room, sneezed and appeared in the family’s living room on accident. He explained it in a way that made everyone laugh, but he had also seemed sad when telling.

Junmyeon had not said anything else than that he once had a twin, but not anymore. He didn’t say it in a funny way, nor did he seem particularly sorrowful. He was bitter, which shocked Jongdae. It was the last thing he expected from the warm-hearted man.

But that combined with the new knowledge he acquired about Junmyeon’s stay with the Red Force, he could easily guess what had happened.

“All clear.” Yifan’s voice buzzed in Jongdae’s earpiece. The technology was something they had stolen from an abandoned military base back when it was just Junmyeon and Minseok. Jongdae guessed that’s where they got the cyanide pills as well, since Minseok had explained it as a warfare technique. 

“Clear.” Luhan’s voice added, followed by Junmyeon’s “Ready.” Tao was with Yifan, Sehun joined Luhan and Jongin, with Junmyeon. Only Minseok was left to give the final signal. It was him and Jongdae that would approach the witcher, who was hiding in a collapsed train on the railway. 

“Ready?” Minseok asked and held his hand out. “Ready.” Jongdae answered and squeezed his hand. “We’re going in.” Minseok reported to the others while holding in the button that turned on his microphone.

“Remember to only use code names guys, always keep together with at least one other brother and keep tight on your pills, but not too tight, we don’t want accidents to happen.” Junmyeon said quietly in the earpiece. 

“Don’t die tonight guys, no use getting a new recruit if it means losing one we already got.” Yifan reminded. “Be careful, brothers.” 

Minseok waved at Jongdae to follow him, and jumped down from their viewpoint. Jongdae followed, slightly more gracious than he had earlier that night when he was with Junmyeon. “Kai, Status?” Minseok asked quietly. “Third carriage, fourth compartment, it looks like he’s sleeping.” Jongin answered from his point, where he had a perfect view over the target.

Minseok looked at Jongdae to make sure he catched the message, and Jongdae nodded at him. When they reached the third carriage, Minseok held his hand up to Jongdae, signalling for him to stay put. Jongdae gave him a thumb up and Minseok smiled at him. 

The smile distracted Jongdae enough to not expect Minseok’s next move. He took off his shoes and jumped soundlessly on top of the carriage and walked over to the other side. He was just like a cat, Jongdae thought to himself, walking like that without making a sound. 

He came back into view as he dropped down on the other end of the carriage, waving for Jongdae to walk forward, which he did. They were standing on each their side of the compartment. The windows were stained and dirty, making Minseok invisible where he was standing in view of the witcher. 

They held their breath, Minseok looked at Jongdae and Jongdae looked back. Then he nodded, and Minseok nodded. He was ready. Jongdae opened the compartment door. 

He was instantly met with a blazing fire, shooting straight for his face. But Minseok was fast, creating a wall of ice in from of him that was just strong enough to keep Jongdae from frying while Minseok pushed him out of the way.

The witcher bolted straight out of the carriage. “Suho!” Minseok yelled into the earpiece, lying slightly on top of Jongdae on the floor of the carriage. “Don’t worry we got him.” Junmyeon answered. Minseok jumped off Jongdae and helped him up. “You good?” He asked. “Yeah.” Jongdae answered. “Good, now run!” Minseok pushed Jongdae, who started running, looking back to see Minseok following. 

“Kris?” Minseok yelled into his earpiece. “Right!” Yifan yelled back. He was flying over them and pointed to the witcher’s location. They took a right, followed by another right as instructed by Yifan. They ran in between the street in ruins.

The witcher had found a good place, abandoned and completely destroyed. No one would come there, except for other witchers like the ones in exo. 

“I can’t take him, he’s too big and strong.” Tao said to them, breathing heavily. He had stopped time in order to get closer to the witcher. “It hate ranged attacks.” He said after catching his breath.

Tao’s power did little to no good for them in this situation. It was true that he could stop time, but only he himself could live normally, whereas everyone else would freeze. He couldn’t move anyone to a specific location, nor could he bring others into the timeless dimension with him. But he was strong, and fast, which helped for something. 

“There!” Jongdae yelled and pointed. He caught a slight glint of the witcher just before he rounded a corner. “He’s fast.” Minseok shouted. “Not fast enough!” Jongdae picked up his pace. Looking up to his right, he saw Sehun running along the rooftops, then he looked left and saw Luhan doing the same. Junmyeon was ahead, with Kai teleporting from viewpoint to viewpoint, keeping an eye on the witcher, like Yifan. 

Junmyeon was closing up on the witcher, something he seemed to realize because he whipped his hand behind himself, setting a fire, creating a barrier for Junmyeon. “Kris!” He yelled.

Yifan stooped down and grabbed under his arms and shot back up. Junmyeon shot water at the fire while Yifan flew him to the other side, clearing the way for Jongdae and Minseok. Then Yifan dropped him, in the air and flew higher up, while Junmyeon landed as flawlessly as always and picked up his pace.

The slight delay gave Jongdae and Minseok a chance to catch up to him and they ran all three in the narrow streets, making their way forward. The witcher was slowing down and Jongdae took his chance shooting at him. It was in complete vain as the witcher was fast and jumped to the side. Jongdae tried again, but the witcher only dodged him. 

He bit his lips then. He was getting tired, and he could tell the others were as well. The witcher was getting away. But then. Water. “Suho” He yelled and pointed frantically to the witcher. “Shoot!” 

Junmyeon stopped then, positioned himself to get the right footing, and fired a massive water cannon straight at the target. Jongdae aimed for the water and sent a continuous wave of electricity through it.

The witcher was unable to dodge the water like he had with Jongdae’s thin lightning shots, and was hit. The electricity in the water shocked him and he collapsed, screaming. When he tried getting up to run, Jongdae shot him again, making his muscles spasm and lose strength. 

It paralyzed him, and they were all able to approach him while he was lying on the ground, twitching from the shockwaves going through his body. Junmyeon stepped forward and crouched over the witcher while Yifan held his arms over his head. Jongin held his feet. 

Junmyeon got a syringe with sedatives out from his pocket that Tao had stolen at the nearest functioning hospital earlier. The witcher looked at him in panic, and tried his best in fighting them off, but the electroshock had him failing. 

Junmyeon hushed at him and stroked his hair as he felt for the jugular veins on his neck. When he found then he punctured the witcher’s neck with the syringe. It worked faster that way. It seemed to be something Junmyeon had practice doing, because even Jongdae, who had dropped out of school at 16 knew that finding such a vein was no easy task. 

The witcher passed out almost instantly, and Junmyeon held his head up to prevent it from bashing into the ground as his eyes rolled back. Then he stretched out his arm, waiting for the others to do the same. Jongin looked at everyone to be clear he would accidentally leave someone behind before he teleported them back to the safehold. 

“Minseok, you’re up.” Junmyeon said. “Aye.” Minseok answered and and catched the cuffs Junmyeon tossed at him. Then he let Jongin teleport him and the unconscious witcher to the tower room.

“Okay guys, get some sleep, it’s-” Yifan looked out the crack in the wall. “Late.” He said when he realised he didn’t feel like estimating what time it was by looking at the moon and the shadows tonight. They all scrambled around and dragged a bunch of mattresses that had been stacked against the wall out on the floor. 

Jongdae was a bit at loss then. “Well this works out perfectly.” Junmyeon said. and tossed a mattress in Jongdae’s direction. “You can take Minseok’s.” Jongdae stared at it. “Wouldn’t Minseok sleep at all?” He asked. 

“Don’t worry, we’re taking shifts.” Luhan said. “It’s just so that the new one doesn’t wake up all alone. Minseok goes first, then me, then Junmyeon, and so on.” He explained as he laid down onto his own mattress. 

“We figured it would be best to get someone with a ‘nice’ face be the first person they see so they don’t feel too threatened.” Sehun added. Jongdae understood and was happy it was someone looking like Junmyeon who approached him first, rather than someone looking like Yifan.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bummed out over not getting to spend time with Minseok. Yifan was the last to lie down, and while he did so he pointed a finger at Luhan. “You’re taking Jongdae to the supply store tomorrow to find him a mattress.” He said. Luhan just held a thumb in the air and winked at Jongdae.

“Get some soap too.” Junmyeon added. “It’s bathing time tomorrow.” 

Everyone grunted at Junmyeon’s announcement, whining and complaining. “You’re going to wash up, I am not spending another full day with your sweaty feet smelling all over the place!” He said then, pointing at each and everyone of them. 

“The supply store?” Jongdae asked curiously after the laughter from Junmyeon’s comment had died down. “There is this abandoned supply store not too far from here. We managed to find a way inside. That’s where we got all our stuff from. You’ll see.” Sehun said before turning around to sleep. 

They all seemed to fall asleep without any problem, except for Jongdae. The mattress smelled like Minseok. Which wasn’t a sweaty feet smell at all. It smelled good. Intoxicating. Not a strong smell that made him nauseas or one that gave him a headache. It was just right. He nuzzled his nose into it and took careful whiffs, so no one would hear him sniffing the mattress in case they were awake. 

Jongdae knew by then that it was not just a tiny crush he had, or that he was confusing gratitude for love. It was genuine attraction. Minseok looked like an angel to Jongdae, and he acted like one too. So nice and calm. Quiet and gracious. Jongdae could think about him all night. Something he feared he would. But sleep found him, like it had found the others. And he wondered, would he dream of Minseok too?


	4. Life On The Edge

Jongdae woke as Minseok came back from his shift. Sleeping lightly was a habit he had developed after his safety dissolved under his awakening. He looked up as Minseok snuck over to Luhan’s mattress and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

Luhan grunted slightly, but got up and left without a word. Minseok sat down and was about to lie down when he spotted Jongdae. His face turned surprised, and apologetic. But Jongdae shaked his head to show it was no worry. 

It made Minseok bite his lip and then he pointed a thumb to the crack in the wall. Jongdae shrugged and got up, joining Minseok out. They strolled in silence for a while after they got out until Minseok cleared his throat. 

“So that water thing you did out there, it was pretty smart.” He said and when Jongdae side-eyed him, he smiled. Jongdae looked away then, smiling as well. There was just something so enchanting about Minseok’s smiles. Closed mouth made him look warm, and it made Jongdae feel warm. Open mouthed on the other hand, was like the first rays of sunshine at the break of dawn. A gummy smile radiating pure joy. Jongdae could look at it all day. 

“How is he?” Jongdae asked. “I hope I didn’t hurt him too much.” And Minseok chuckled. “He’s a witcher.” He said, “He’ll be fine.” But Jongdae shaked his head. “Still, I know what it feels like, it’s painful.” He said. “He looked so scared.” 

Minseok sighed. “They all do.” He said. “You looked just as scared, but you’ve already forgotten about it now. You’re safer than you were and- nevermind.” Minseok trailed off. Jongdae looked at him. He was quite awkward then. “What?” Jongdae asked. Minseok shaked his head. “Nothing.” He answered. 

“What?” Jongdae tried again, chuckling slightly at Minseok. “Well,” He started. “You were so grumpy when you got here.” He started. It made Jongdae scoff. “But not now!” Minseok tone was defensive. “Now you’re all laughs and jokes.” He said, smiling again. 

It made Jongdae shrug. “You guys joke a lot as well.” He said. And Minseok nodded. “You know, it’s a shame you’re not staying. You fit in really well.” He said leaning towards a bed. It was no use sitting on it, as the mattresses were gone. 

Jongdae stared at Minseok. “You know?” He asked and Minseok nodded. “Junmyeon told me.” he said. “But it was also kind of obvious since he had to ask you to help us. He wouldn’t have if you had joined.” He added. 

“Ah…” Jongdae said. He didn’t know what else to say. It was awkward like that. Jongdae wished at least Minseok didn’t know. Maybe he wished he hadn’t turned down the offer in the first place. Even when they had invited him to stay for a while, he had said he would leave, and his pride didn’t let him go back on his words that easily. 

But he wanted to. He wanted to stay. It was weird, but he wanted to be with them. It was way better than when he was alone. The short time he had been with them, it had made him forget the world, the Red Force, his past. Everything. 

They were all so happy, and Jongdae felt good too. Something he had not in years. And then there was Minseok. He could stay if it was only Minseok. They didn’t have to talk, or even be close, but just being able to see him was enough to make Jongdae feel so many things. His laugh, his smile, his forgiving nature. It was the only things Jongdae would ever need. Minseok made the grumbles in his empty stomach mean little to nothing. Even now when it was cold, he felt warm. 

“You don’t have to be alone.” Minseok said after a long pause where they just stood there. It made Jongdae snort. “Junmyeon told me the same thing.” He said. Minseok let out a little laugh. “Well, we are very similar, aren’t we?’ He asked with a cheeky smile. Jongdae just smiled back, taking in the details of Minseok’s face. 

“I thought I wanted to be.” He said. Minseok frowned. “Really?” He asked, surprised. And Jongdae hummed. “Like everyone else here, my family turned on me. I guess it scared me to think of it ever happening again.” He said. 

Minseok cocked his head to the side. “But?” He asked. And Jongdae looked at the moon. It was visible from where they were standing, shining proudly on the night sky. “But,” Jongdae sighed. “I didn’t realise how much I needed to be with others.” He said. “I’ve always been stubborn and to be honest, I didn’t trust any of you.” 

“But?” Minseok asked again, his tone playful. And Jongdae smiled at him, chuckling a bit at how cute he was. “But at least you guys are funny. I don’t have to trust you to stay with you.” He said. It made Minseok scoff and shove Jongdae away from himself jokingly. 

It made Jongdae’s heart flutter. He didn’t know much about dating and all. But Jongdae had hopes that Minseok might’ve been flirting with him. And he laughed. “Let’s go back, I haven’t slept since last night and it’s nearly morning.” He said. “Ah! You probably want your mattress back.” Jongdae said. But Minseok shaked his head. 

“Leave it.” He said. “If we switch, Junmyeon will figure out we were up. He’ll kill us.” Minseok chuckled at his words, and so did Jongdae. “He takes the whole safety thing very seriously, doesn’t he?” Jongdae said. And Minseok’s face turned serious. “What?” Jongdae asked, when Minseok turned quiet. “He fears the Red Force, but he fears losing his family more.” Minseok said. “We all do.” He said and smiled then. “We’re nothing if not for each other. We all make up for what we lost. If even one of us is lost, we all are.” He said. 

It was a bond Jongdae wanted to understand, but couldn’t fully. Even when he knew his days wouldn’t be fulfilling if he left them, he was not as close with them after only a single night’s time. But he wanted to be. 

They reached the crack when Jongdae stopped. Minseok turned and looked at him and he gave Jongdae a questioning look. “You’re right.” Jongdae said. When Minseok frowned Jongdae’s words almost stopped in his throat. “I don’t have to be alone.” And he smiled. Because the sparkle that lit in Minseok’s eyes as he grinned, was worth stomping all over Jongdae’s pride. 

But their smiles faltered as soon as they had crawled to the other side of the crack, and they ended up staring at two feet, leading up to a very disappointed looking Junmyeon. His arms were crossed, and he sighed. Then he pointed at them both and at the crack. 

Jongdae bit his lips, but they complied and went back out with the leader in tow. “Where were you?” Junmyeon’s frantic whisper made them both lower their heads. “Where. Were. You?” He asked again. “Junmyeon-” Minseok started. “Don’t do that.” Junmyeon answered. “Don’t go all pouty and guilt trip me into not getting angry.” He said. 

“I dragged him out.” Jongdae said. It was a long shot, but it was one he was willing to take. Junmyeon didn’t buy it, and only smirked. “While that’s very heroic of you, thunder boy, in this family we don’t lie.” He said, “And we don’t go out at night without everyone knowing.” He finished and directed himself at Minseok. 

“We were right around the corner, neither of us could get any sleep so we just went out for some fresh air. You know how heavy the air gets in there at times.” Minseok explained. “And I might’ve even been able to convince ‘thunder boy’ to stay with us.” He said. 

The last bit made Junmyeon raise an eyebrow and he side-eyed Jongdae. “Really?” He asked. Jongdae shrugged. “I guess.” He admitted. And Junmyeon’s frown turned into his usual warm expression, smiling and everything. “That’s good.” He said, clearly relieved. “That’s very good.” 

Then he frowned again. “Don’t let this become a habit.” He said, pointing a finger at them both. “Next time I’ll drown you both.” And then he turned back around, crouching to get through the crack. Jongdae looked at Minseok, who only shrugged and followed. 

They were quiet and luckily no one woke. Jongdae offered Minseok to lay down on his own mattress after all, but Minseok waved a hand at him and went to Luhan’s instead. So Jongdae laid down, and he had no regret in doing so. It still smelled like Minseok. And he slept well the rest of the night. 

But morning came quickly. And Jongdae woke up as the rays of sunshine peeked through the thin crack in the ceiling above him. For a short second, he was confused. Disoriented, in an unfamiliar place. But when he looked to the side and saw Minseok still sleeping soundly, he remembered. 

Jongin was also up, in a way. He got onto his feet simply to move over to Sehun’s mattress and curl to his side. Jongdae studied them, watched as Jongin nuzzled to close to him. Seeing Sehun’s eyes open slightly, seeing him reposition himself and then close his eyes again. 

Yifan and Tao woke shortly after. Or, Yifan woke and pulled Tao off his mattress so they could go out and find breakfast for everyone. Jongdae nodded as a greeting when they passed. Yifan winked at him, while Tao was too busy with rubbing the sleep from his eyes to notice Jongdae. 

Junmyeon slept for longer than the others, preparing for his shift with the witcher. It forced Jongdae to sit around, doing nothing. He couldn’t sleep a single second longer. Since his awakening he had learnt to sleep for only as long as necessary, sleeping late, waking early. 

It was something they didn’t have to do in Exo, he observed. And he envied the years they had together. If only he had found them sooner, stress might not have made him feel like half his life was cut. 

And there he sat. On the mattress. He sat until his legs felt stiff from sitting in the same position for too long, and until Yifan and Tao came back. It was them who woke the others. Yifan slammed a stick on a can with 5-minute soup. 

Behind him, Tao emerged and ran straight for Sehun and Jongin, who still laid tangled on the slim mattress. He jumped at them and they both groaned in pain underneath him. The noise made Minseok and Junmyeon wake as well, both sitting up fast. When they located the source of their disturbance, they let their shoulders sink again. 

Yifan chuckled while he prepared the fire. “Dickhead!” Sehun yelled and stretched his arm out towards Zitao. It sent the young man flying, pushed away by a wind with the force of a typhoon. But he slam into the walls like Jongdae expected him to. Instead, he suddenly stood behind Sehun, slapping the back of his head. 

“Cut it out.” Junmyeon called. “You know the rules, no powers inside.” He seemed incredibly unbothered by the quarrelling, and when Sehun went at Tao with a fist, he didn’t bat an eye. Jongdae snorted at it. It was nice, in the oddest of ways. Seeing them fight, seeing the others not care. Just seeing how they were acting around each other. 

“Get your cans and have breakfast, when Luhan returns from his shift you’re going to the river.” Junmyeon shouted loud enough to for everyone to hear over Sehun and Zitao’s morning bickering. It was Yifan that got a final stop to it, putting a heavy hand on each their shoulders. 

They gathered around the fire, sitting on the blankets and drank the soup. Jongdae looked at Minseok, who met his eyes and smiled. But not for long because Junmyeon cleared his throat then. “Jongin, you know the signs for lighting and fire, right?” He asked. Jongin frowned by nodded. “I know them all, why?” 

Junmyeon looked briefly over to Jongdae. “You need to make a branding mold for our new members.” He said, nonchalantly. It was Yifan who looked up first. “You’re staying?” He asked Jongdae, who shrugged. “Why not?” He answered. 

As soon as he spoke, the group erupted into loud cheers. Even Jongdae joined in on it, raising his can when Minseok did, followed by the others. And even as Jongdae wasn’t used to the happiness the group radiated, he didn’t mind the thought of getting used to it. 

After Luhan returned Junmyeon went straight for his shift, urging Luhan to bring Jongdae to the supply store as soon as possible. Jongdae did not mind to go at once, it was torture to stay inside the dark hiding place, pent up. 

He could see the others felt the same way. To pass the time, and to get away, they went out for their tasks earlier than usual. This time, Zitao and Sehun would take their turn patrolling, watching the Red Force. Yifan and Minseok would find dinner and Luhan would guide Jongdae to the supply store to get his mattress. 

Jongin stayed back, working on the branding molds for Jongdae and the new witcher. It was terribly visible how badly Jongin wanted to come with them, instead of staying back. It was no life for a witcher. 

The outside of Jongdae’s new home was gray and desolated, no civilisation in miles. It was nothing impressive, but absolutely what Jongdae had expected. The area around the once small hospital, was overgrown. covered in greenery. It had a charm to it, Jongdae figured. 

The river was not far from there either. They had been lucky with their hideout. Luhan pointed around and gave him a mini tour. Mini as there were only two things worth noting. The river where they went to wash, and the narrow path pointing to the woods, that would lead to a military base as well as the abandoned supply store. 

Luhan was quite chatty, while Jongdae was not. He mostly listened to Luhan’s endless blabbing. He didn’t mind it, not until Luhan directed his attention to Jongdae.”You like Minseok.” He commented. 

Jongdae shrugged. “He’s nice.” He said. Luhan turned to him just for a moment. A moment to show a knowing look. “I can see it, you know.” He said. “He seems to like you too.” Luhan’s words made Jongdae’s heart jump. “Sure.” Was all he said, trying to act nonchalant. 

He didn’t want to be the open book Luhan saw him as. It was defense mechanism. One he had always had. But Luhan saw through him. “You go ahead and take your time warming up to us, I don’t mind waiting, as long as you don’t. Not for too long at least. You never know if we’ll last tomorrow with this life. You shouldn’t waste it on hiding yourself. You should tell him how you feel, before it’s too late.” 

Luhan was right. The Red Force could find them whenever. They could be captured by the end of the day, or by next week. The only thing that had kept them alive for so long was sheer luck. But Jongdae couldn’t just go ahead and confess for Minseok. They had known each other less than a day. It was too soon. 

Jongdae chose not to respond to Luhan from there, something the latter accepted without any argument. He just kept jabbing about all and nothing instead. As the closed in on the supply store, he went through the precautions. 

“If something happens, we hide here.” He said, pointing to a sewer slump outside the building. A well hidden hole in the wall lead to it. When Jongdae gave him a thumbs up to the instructions, Luhan walked ahead. 

“The mattresses are here, take your pick.” He said and pointed to the rows. “No one will miss them.” He winked at Jongdae. “I’ll be right over with the soaps if you need anything.” And with that he left. 

Jongdae walked along, feeling the mattresses. Hearing Luhan’s distant whistle as he gathered various bottles of shampoos, stuffing them in an old duffle bag. But he soon stopped. And Jongdae stopped browsing as well. 

Jongdae swore he could hear barking. He leaned back enough to peek around the corner of the mattresses, meeting Luhan’s eyes. “I hear it too.” He whispered. And he heard it again. “Hurry.” He hissed and waved at Jongdae to follow him to the sewer slump. 

He pushed for Jongdae to go down first, looking around in worry before he himself descended into the slump, closing the lid carefully after him. He brought his duffle bag and pointed to a narrow path, leading further in to the sewer. Jongdae walked. They were quiet, hearing the footsteps above them, the voices. 

The Red Force was there. Jongdae looked to Luhan, who seemed even more startled than himself. Jongdae thought it made sense for him to feel that way. The biggest threat of his life hitting so close to his home. 

He pushed at Jongdae to go faster, but still quietly. The dogs could smell them if they were too close. The sewer led to another river, a little further from the hospital. There were steal bars covering the end of the drain pipe, leading the abandoned sewer to the river. But the bars were far enough apart for them to still be able to pass. 

“We need to hurry back and warn the others.” Luhan whispered even then, like he had in the supply store. They both ran as fast as they possibly could. Jongin smiled when they returned, until he could catch a proper glimpse of their faces. 

It alarmed him, as it should’ve. He stood up, the metal of his brands clinging as they hit the floor. “Where?” He asked, knowing exactly what had brought them the distress. “They came to the supply store, walked straight in.” Luhan said, dropping his duffle bag. 

It made Jongin run a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. “They must’ve caught on when we went out last night.” He said and paced. “I’ll alert Junmyeon, call back the guys.” Luhan instructed before he left through the crack. 

Jongin found his earpiece and put it to his ear, pushing the button. “The Red Force is at the store, fall back.” He said, sternly. “Got it.” Yifan said. His tone was just as stern, but Jongdae could tell he was tense. Jongin bit his lip. “Time? Ohsen?” He called for his brothers, at first it was tense like it had been. But when they didn’t answer, he panicked, repeating it. No answer. 

“We’re here, don’t worry.” Sehun called from the crack stratling both Jongdae and Jongin. “Why didn’t you answer!” Jongin yelled, throwing his earpiece straight at Sehun, who ducked last minute. 

“Woah, the battery ran out.” Sehun said, holding his hands up to keep the peace. But Jongin turned away, visibly distressed. “Why didn’t you check it?!” He almost yelled at them.“What’s wrong?” Zitao asked, alarmed. Jongdae saw in his eyes, he feared the worst. “Is everyone okay?” He asked. 

Jongdae nodded. “A team from the Red Force was at the supply store, that’s all.” He said, quietly. His words alarmed them, like they had with Jongin. They both sat down, taking deep breaths. “Where’s the others?” Zitao asked. 

“Luhan went to-” Jongdae started, but none other than Luhan himself emerged from the crack, interrupting Jongdae. “I’m here.” He said. 

“Yifan and Minseok are on their way back.” Jongin said, sitting down as well. He picked up the branding metal and continued to shape it in the fire. Jongdae’s was already done, and had been laid off to the side. 

He reached for it. “May I?” He asked Jongin, who nodded at him. He picked it up and sat down by the others, turning it, studying it. He imagined it would hurt to get his brand, but it was a small price to pay. 

“Do you like it?” Jongin asked. Jongdae nodded. Turning the brander in his hand. The sign for lightning. A scorpion, with an arrowed tail. “It looks exactly like my mark.” He remarked. “You’re really good!” He wanted to lift the spirit somehow, like how they had for him so far. It only worked out half-heartedly, as he was not as used to being positive as they were. But Jongin smiled nonetheless. 

“Thanks.” Jongin smiled, looking at Jongdae as he said it. Then he directed his focus onto the fire witcher’s rod. The fire mark was one of a phoenix, and even as cool as Jongin had made Jongdae’s mark, he envied the fire witcher’s. A phoenix was undoubtedly much more beautiful. 

Yifan and Minseok came not too long after, empty-handed. They gave the rest an apologetic smile as they entered, but at the end of the day, what mattered was that they were safe. “What happened?” Yifan asked as they jogged over to the rest. “They must’ve picked up our activity from last night and tried to track us.” Luhan figured. 

“I talked to Junmyeon, we’re to stay inside for now.” He announced. There was no displeased groans to be heard as he said it. Everyone was a bit on edge, there was no time to stay ungrateful. “But there are some good news at least.” He said then. It peaked everyone’s interest. “New guy’s awake, he’s staying.” But not even those news were enough to make them cheer from the bottom of their hearts, even when they tried.


	5. The Past, The Present, The Future

He was tall, as tall as Yifan, making him struggle to get through the crack in the wall. But he managed, even as clumsy as he was.

The atmosphere was, heavy, to say the least. After seeing the Red Force so close, they couldn’t rest. Everyone was tense, restless, even Minseok who was always relaxed had started fidgeting. 

Even the newcomer’s arrival wasn’t enough to erase their worries, even though they tried their best to forget. Clapping and cheering, but not as much as Jongdae knew they could. 

Junmyeon nodded at him, encouraging him as he turned to him in uncertainty. “I’m Chanyeol.” He said. He seemed out of place, but he was new, and the guys in exo were a lot to get used to when you had been alone for a while. Jongdae felt him, and smiled at him too. Taking care of him. 

But Chanyeol met his gaze, and Jongdae could tell he was wary. Even as they took turns introducing themselves, he looked more serious at Jongdae’s turn. 

Jongdae figured it was like how he had felt with Jongin. Jongin had pushed him into the river, and he had only stared at him as they met. Jongdae had been the one who took down Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s reaction was the same. 

The others noticed as well. Jongin winked at Jongdae, who snorted at his knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes and Jongin only chuckled. Jongdae knew he wouldn’t be offended. 

Because of the circumstances, they had nothing to eat and Jongdae’s stomach was rumbling. He wrapped his arms around it to muffle the sounds, hiding his hunger from the others. 

“So what’s you story?” Luhan asked Chanyeol as they were all settled comfortably around the fire. They had made it by hand this time as well, even with Chanyeol and his powers present. Junmyeon took no chances, as the Red Force could have technology that picked up on witcher activity. 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I set fire to the house.” He said, scratching the back of his head as they all chuckled lightly. “I was able to get away with it and blame it on a bad electricity outlet, but I ran off after that happened.” 

“So your family doesn’t actually know that you’re a witcher?” Sehun asked curiously. Chanyeol shaked his head. “I never told them, but I don’t think it never crossed their mind that I might’ve been. That the fire and my disappearing is connected like that.” He said. “Yeah, I imagine it would be pretty obvious for them after that.” Zitao joked. 

“You’re lucky.” Yifan said, “You didn’t have to see the fear in your family’s eyes as they saw what you were. It’s probably the most painful experience I’ve ever had.” 

Chanyeol sighed. “I was really close with my family, I can’t imagine how it would be.” He said. Jongdae shifted uncomfortably. “I thought I was close with my family too.” He said. “But they didn’t hesitate to turn my name in to the Red Force when my powers presented themselves.” He said bitterly. 

“You don’t know complicated family like I do.” Junmyeon shot him down. He didn’t look at anyone, and with a flat tone he shut them all up instantly. Jongdae looked over at Minseok, who bit his lips. Out of them all, Minseok seemed like he knew something the others didn’t about Junmyeon’s words. But no one dared prying. Not before they all stared finding alternative ways to get their energy out. Being pent up and tense, it could easily end up in a fight. 

A competition in arm wrestling did it for them. Jongdae’s competitiveness got him far, but in the end it was Minseok who took the gold. Seeing as he beat them all did nothing to keep Jongdae from falling more for him. 

The burst of confidence from some, and the lack of for others made them take off their shirts, showing off what muscles they had. Jongdae shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see that everyone was well fit. They were after all deprived of calories and well exercised from running and fighting for their life. 

But as Jongdae was not able to keep his eyes of Minseok, in which Luhan’s smirk was radiating as he saw, Jongdae noticed something. Minseok’s right upper arm and his entire shoulder was scarred horrendously. Like cracked glass, his skin was bruised. 

Jongdae wondered how it happened and as everyone was settling to theirs, he made sure he got Minseok to the side. He took pull-ups, ridding himself of his pent up energy when Jongdae came to sit by him. Watching his back muscles tighten made Jongdae’s mouth water. 

“Does it hurt?” Jongdae asked as Minseok finished up and sat himself down. He seemed to know exactly what Jongdae meant, shrugging his scarred shoulder and smiling. “Not anymore.” He said. 

Jongdae nodded awkwardly, looking away. His burst of confidence died down and he found himself unable to ask more. But Minseok wasn’t an idiot, he understood the curiosity. 

“But it hurt like a bitch when I got it.” He continued. “As you know, my parents trapped me until the Red Force came through my town. I didn’t manage to escape, so they got their hands on me.” 

Jongdae’s eyes grew twice their size. “You were extracted from?” He asked. Minseok nodded. “But Junmyeon got me out before they could finish it and we escaped together. That’s how we met.” He said. 

Jongdae looked at Junmyeon. He was sitting by himself as well, but when he saw that Jongdae was staring at him, he smiled back. “How did you go from there?” Jongdae asked. 

Minseok sighed and shrugged. “At one point I didn’t. I couldn’t. I was too scared. It took me a year before I went outside again.” He said. Jongdae took his chance and place a hand on Minseok’s thigh. Almost squeezing it, but realising what he was about to do and let his hand lie lightly. 

“How are you feeling now?” Jongdae asked. Minseok smiled, but the scars of his past shimmered through nevertheless. “I’m terrified.” He said lightly. Jongdae didn’t miss the slight shake in his voice. 

Jongdae’s heart sank. He sat closer. “They wouldn’t find us here.” Jongdae said. _I hope_ , lingered on his lips. He didn’t voice the words out loud. Minseok didn’t seem convinced anyways. A nervous smile forming on his lips. 

“What do you say to get branded?” Jongin asked Jongdae as he passed by them. Jongdae looked first at Jongin, then Chanyeol who would also need branding. He seemed on board with it. 

“Sure.” Jongdae said lightly, looking at Minseok briefly before getting up, making sure he was alright. He seemed to be. 

“Let’s go!” Jongin said. He found the branders he had made. “Jongdae first?” He asked, and Jongdae sat down, bravely. Bracing himself for the pain. “Here, bite on this. We don’t have the medical equipment to save you if you bite your tongue off.” Luhan said and handed him a shirt. “It’s clean.” He added when Jongdae hesitated. He took the shirt in his hands, but didn’t bite it just yet. 

“Would be great to have that healer…” Zitao thought out loud. Everyone made various sounds in agreement, except Chanyeol. “Healer?” He asked. “A healer from area 7 was reported some years back, they caught him the other day and transferred him here.” Yifan summed up. 

It made Chanyeol scoff. “They reported him? What did they think he would do? _Heal_ them to death? What harm could he possibly do?” Chanyeol asked in frustration. 

Yifan shrugged. “If used correctly, a lot.” Junmyeon said, sitting a bit away from the rest. They all turned to look at him. “How?” Sehun asked. “Well, he heals after each extraction so they’re able to create more witche-” 

“No.” Junmyeon said, interrupting Luhan. They all stared at him once again. “They say a healer can heal any wound, any disease and even resurrect someone who died recently.” Junmyeon said quietly, seriously. “However, they can also reduce you to a crippled mess with a single touch.” 

“That’s not confirmed.” Minseok said. “At this point it doesn’t matter, I don’t want to find out as long as he’s with the Red Force. We need to get him out of there.” Jongin said. 

“No, it’s impossible.” Junmyeon muttered. “ _You_ broke out once,” Luhan said, pointing at him, “the security is probably better on the way in than out. As long as we have Jongin, it should be piece of cake.” 

“It doesn’t work like that.” Minseok said. “Why not?” Jongdae asked, frustrated. “Because the Red Force has been dealing with explosive new witchers for years already. They have generators that keep our powers at bay. Jongin wouldn’t be able to get us out, his signals would only get blocked and we’d all get to enjoy a little cell with a death sentence at our hands.” Junmyeon explained. 

“Then how did you get out?” Jongdae asked. Junmyeon looked at him for a long time. Minseok glanced at Junmyeon. “I got lucky and overheard the code for the keypads they have around the building. It stopped the generators enough for me to get out.” He said. 

There was something about Junmyeon’s tone that didn’t seem right to Jongdae, as well as Minseok’s slight shifting at the question. He chose to let it slide as he had a feeling Junmyeon kept his secrets too deep in his heart for anyone to get access. He seemed like that type of person, revealing just enough of his past for people to accept it, but with too many holes for Jongdae. They were the same, closed off and distant. But Junmyeon was the only one out of them who actively pretended not to be. 

It took some time before the brander got warm enough, but when it was, Jongdae started realising the weight of his situation. Jongin was now holding a glowing metal rod towards Jongdae and was going to press it into his skin while Minseok and Yifan held him still on the floor. 

“Where do you want it?” Jongin asked. Jongdae blinked at him for a second, looking up at Minseok and saw how the snow crystal was prominent on his left shoulder. Jongin seemed to take the hint. 

“Alright, stay as still as possible, okay? Happy thoughts.” He said. “I’ll count to three and for god's sake do not zap me.” He warned. Jongdae nodded and stuffed his mouth with the t-shirt. 

“One,” Jongin said, nodding at Minseok and Yifan to hold Jongdae. “Two,” and Jongdae closed his eyes, bracing himself for three, but what he didn’t know was that Jongin never planned on going to three. He caught him by surprise as he pushed the brander to his shoulder just after he had said two. 

Jongdae jolted, but Minseok and Yifan proved themselves experienced and successfully held him down. Jongdae bit down hard and was immediately thankful that the shirt was protecting his tongue as well as muffling his embarrassing screech. 

It still stung as Chanyeol was getting ready for his own brand, which he chose to have at the back of his right shoulder blade. Jongin instructed him to lie down as well, but he deemed it not necessary and sat upright instead. “Are you sure? You might flinch and mess it up.” Jongin reasoned. “No, that’s fine.” Chanyeol said with much confidence. 

And to everyone’s shock, it was. As Jongin nervously pushed the glowing metal onto Chanyeol’s skin, he didn’t move at all. He didn’t flinch and he didn’t make a sound. It didn’t even bother him the slightest bit. “Bloody fireball.” Luhan muttered as Chanyeol smirked at them all. 

The comment made them all laugh and the atmosphere seemed to lift. Jongdae kept looking down to see his new black mark. “Looking good, thunder boy.” Sehun winked at him as he cast yet another glance. 

Jongdae had winced at his new nickname, but at least it was better than “Move. _Chicken_.” that Zitao had said to Chanyeol when he sat in his way. It had made everyone, including Chanyeol laugh, who still proudly showed off his phoenix for everyone to see. Jongdae’s skin was red and irritated from the burn, but Chanyeol’s was not. It had made everyone slightly petty to see his fortunate position with an unblemished brand. 

“Get to bed, we’ll do shifts tonight! Tomorrow we’ll look for a temporary place to stay for a while to shake the Red Force off.” Yifan yelled. Minseok and Jongdae had sat back together and Yifan’s announcement made Minseok look at Jongdae. “You didn’t get your mattress, did you?” He asked. Jongdae shaked his head. “We couldn’t fit it down the sewers.” Jongdae joked. It wasn’t funny, but it made Minseok smile still. 

“Chanyeol, take my mattress, I’ll stay up.” Junmyeon said. Chanyeol found himself as confused as Jongdae had been the night before, until Luhan pushed Junmyeon’s mattress to him. 

When Minseok opened his mouth to offer Jongdae his own, Jongdae stopped him. “I’ll stay up too.” He said. It made Minseok shut his mouth and Junmyeon turn to look at him, but they both seemed to accept his offer. “It might get boring all alone.” He reasoned. 

Junmyeon seemed grateful for his company and lead him out. From there they found a good hiding spot near the crack and sat down. Still shirtless, it wasn’t chilly. 

“I’m confident that if we last the night, it will be safe for you to go back to the store, if you want.” Junmyeon said after a while in silence. “You can bring Chanyeol, find mattresses together. He should warm up to you easily that way. Do you remember how to get there?” He asked. Jongdae nodded. “I’m pretty sure I do.” He answered. 

It wasn’t awkward, not really. More comfortable than anything. Even as they sat there because the Red Force was close. Jongdae didn’t think they would find them there. Not tonight. 

When sitting in the quiet night, Jongdae cast a casual glance at Junmyeon and put effort into studying the other’s tattoo. It was one of a rose, a number of leaves sticking out. 

“That’s cool.” Jongdae said, nodding his head to Junmyeon’s right shoulder. Junmyeon didn’t look at it. “Thanks.” He said. Jongdae bit his lip. He meant for it to be a conversation opener. 

“Why did you get it?” He asked. The question made Junmyeon look at him, contemplating about how to answer. “It’s a reminder.” He answered after the hesitation. “‘Bout what?” Jongdae asked. 

Junmyeon sighed. “That even the most beautiful rose has thorns. It can still hurt you, even as innocent as it looks, and how innocently you look at it.” He said softly. 

“Whoever you had in mind when you got it must’ve been special to you.” Jongdae said just as soft. Junmyeon stared at him for a long while in silence. “I never said there was anyone.” He said. Jongdae shrugged. “You didn’t have to.” He answered. 

“A girl broke your heart, didn’t she?” He asked. The only reason for someone to get a tattoo with that meaning in Jongdae’s mind would be someone who got screwed over by a woman. 

Junmyeon looked away, swallowing hard. “Yes.” He said after a long pause, looking back into Jongdae’s heart. “In a way she did.” The subject was obviously still painful for Junmyeon, and Jongdae wasn’t going to make things awkward between them as they were only at the start of their shift. He wouldn’t ask more about her. 

“I want to bring you to watch the Red Force with me tomorrow as well. Show you how it works and all.” Junmyeon said after that. Jongdae nodded. “I should also see where you get all the soups from.” Jongdae said. 

Junmyeon chuckled. “We got lucky with those, we don’t have soup every day. Sometimes we catch squirrels.” He scrunched his nose. “The meat isn’t good alone, roasted without any seasoning. It’s been years since I had an actual meal.” Junmyeon rambled. 

After that he sighed. “I can’t even remember the taste of most things. I only know if I used to like it or not. Even when I think real hard,” He squinted. “I can’t remember.” 

Jongdae was the same. Chicken, pizza, burgers and even rice, he couldn’t recall the taste of any of it. Even when he closed his eyes and put all his focus on remembering. It was like that with most things. Going to school, sleeping in a proper bed, feeling full from eating, it had been years. 

“There is a river further away from here that we could go to and get washed up. Less out in the open.” Junmyeon offered. Jongdae didn’t object. He had noticed the smell of sweaty boys locker room lingering at their safehold, just like Junmyeon had pointed out. 

He only wondered if the others would agree to it as well. “We’ll see what tomorrow holds.” Jongdae said. Junmyeon smiled. “We’ll see.” He said. 

Jongdae didn’t trust Junmyeon.


	6. Electric Shock

It was the younger ones who harboured the most energy. Sprinting as soon as the river came to sight, racing each other. They had tracked the Red Force earlier and found that the search team had left for the time being. They were safe for now.

Junmyeon had still warned against the usage of powers, something Sehun, Jongin and Zitao all forgot as soon as they started the race. Sehun used the wind to push himself forward faster, Jongin teleported and Zitao stopped time to reach there first. 

It was amusing to see how their battle lead them all there at the same time, and their race ended in a tie. Jongdae didn’t question their behaviour. They were catching up on lost happiness. A lost childhood. 

He still felt slightly uncomfortable as soon as they all started undressing though. Getting naked in front of a bunch of practical strangers, it was new to Jongdae, Especially when one of them was someone he was very much crushing on. He turned and saw that Chanyeol was hesitating as well. 

Minseok approached Jongdae in the most natural of ways, completely naked. It startled Jongdae, seeing Minseok holding his clothes in a bunch, folding them neatly and putting them away. 

“Shy?” He asked, smirking as he bumped Jongdae’s arm with his fist. Jongdae chuckled nervously, controlling his gaze, making sure it didn’t go any lower than Minseok’s face. “A bit.” He admitted. “But my powers...” He trailed off. 

He did worry about his powers. About his powers shooting him up again. Although, that was only a small part of his hesitation. Like Minseok had guessed, he was shy. But Minseok patted his shoulder, comforting him. “You were stressed and was unable to focus at that time. As long as you remain calm it will be alright.” He said. 

Jongdae sighed. Even though Minseok was right, the fear of it happening was enough to keep his stress levels up. He thought about just staying dry, but decided against it. He was dirty and smelled of sweat and musk. 

Slowly, he undressed himself. The others were already far into the river, splashing at each other. Even Minseok went with them, leaving Jongdae to muster up his courage in peace. 

Jongdae took deep breaths, focusing on distracting himself from his fear. He watched as the other guys played around, and Yifan yelling at them to keep close to the riverbank in case they had to flea at a great pace. 

In Exo they seemed to take any chance in acting like they still were free. Joking around, acting without responsibilities. _Lost happiness_ indeed. They were taking it back. Making every little thing, no matter how small, a celebration. And as Jongdae finally joined them, they cheered. 

It hurt seeing how hard they tried to stay courageous. To make their life worth it, it hurt. Especially after the day prior. It made Jongdae’s heart ache. It made him painfully aware of hard they had to pretend to live the life they could never have. 

Jongdae focused on washing himself in order to _not_. _Focus_. _On_. _Minseok_. He studied himself very carefully when he covered his arms in soap, staring at them as if they were the most interesting things in his life. 

He also took the time to watch Junmyeon. In the river Junmyeon seemed to be thriving. It was the most relaxed and peaceful Jongdae had ever seen a single human be. He was standing outside of the splash zone, closed eyes and just standing there, deep breaths. He was truly a water witcher. 

Jongdae was also keeping himself away from the splash zone, afraid he’d get too worked up and zap himself, or others. They all seemed to understand and leave him be. 

The river was cold and the only ones who was able to take it was Junmyeon because of water being his element, Minseok because he had ice as his power and Chanyeol, who’s fire kept him warm at all times. The rest finished up quickly, blue lipped as they got out of the river to dry themselves. 

Even as careful as he always was, Junmyeon was still the last to leave the water. Lingering as long as possible. When he left it, the glow disappeared as well. The peace he had was gone and his eyes turned back to the ones Jongdae was used to. Eyes where there was always worry lingering, no matter if he smiled or laughed. 

As they reached the hospital they split up. Chanyeol and Jongdae went straight for the supply store. While Jongdae focused merely on remembering the right way to their destination, and Chanyeol still kept his distance from him, they ended up walking in awkward silence. It was a lot easier with Luhan. 

But Jongdae still figured he had to let Chanyeol in on what they were actually doing. He handed him an earpiece and instructed him on how to use it as they were standing outside the building. “Click and hold to speak, remember to only use codenames as long as we are out like this, okay?” Jongdae pointed and turned the piece as he talked, while Chanyeol’s hands were awkwardly hovering, as he was trying to recieve it. 

“Security route is there, if they follow you, don’t go straight for the safehold and lead them to the rest. Make sure you lose your tail before going back, but don’t get lost.” He continued as they climbed through the opening, pointing around himself. Chanyeol nodded when he looked behind to see if he caught it all. 

If you feel like they’re catching up, throw this away to avoid having them use it to track the others, smash it if you can.” Jongdae said and pointed to the earpiece. 

“And then of course, if you get caught consider yourself dead and chew this to piss off the Red Force. If you die before they can extract from you, you’re useless to them _and_ you escape the torturous process.” He winked and handed Chanyeol the cyanide pill he had gotten from their “medicine case”, a sketchy little wooden box filled with the pills. 

When he had successfully repeated everything Luhan had said to him the day before, he left Chanyeol to browse the mattress selection. Jongdae himself took the time to look around since he had already picked one out the day before, he only had to actually bring it back this time. 

He had picked up a pack of batteries and was walking along the isles to find the best flashlights when Chanyeol whispered in the earpiece. “I hear something.” Jongdae immediately turned around and listened. He was well hidden in between the stuffy rows of camping supplies and only hoped Chanyeol had found a place to hide himself as well. They could take no chances. 

Sure enough, when Jongdae concentrated, he heard it too. Several footsteps finding their way inside, the soles making erie thumps against the concrete flooring. There were no dogs, which meant this was not just the usual search team, these were witchers. 

Jongdae removed his own shoes as silently as he possibly could, slowly, holding his breath as he did. He snuck around the isles, looking towards the mattresses. Chanyeol was gone from there at least. He saw him as he walked further, passing another two rows he spotted Chanyeol crouching behind a selection of car tires. 

Chanyeol saw him too, and pointed in the direction of the sounds, Jongdae followed his finger, seeing as a silhouette jumped onto higher ground, getting an overview. 

Jongdae felt every muscle in him tense even more. They were closing up to Chanyeol, and he had no way to go if they found him, completely trapped as they blocked the way to their emergency exit. Jongdae had to act fast, or he’d get caught. He swallowed hard, giving Chanyeol one last look, nodding. This was a potential farewell. Chanyeol nodded back. 

Jongdae crouches as he ran his fastest without making sound, the bend in his knees helping him mask his location and existence. He made it to the very other end of the isles, as far away from Chanyeol as he could make it, stopping in front of the stacks of school supplies. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had discarded his shoes and prepared himself for the run of his life. Then he pushed the shelves with all his might, creating a gigantic domino set as they pushed back on each other. 

Even as his muscles felt like they had grown completely stiff, the shouts of the witchers gave him the strength he needed to run. “Go!” He called out into the earpiece, hoping the smashing of metal shelves against each other and the shouting of the witchers was enough to mask the sound of his own voice. “Just run as far away as you can!” He continued as he made his way from the source of the noise he had made. 

And Jongdae ran. He ran along the isles, taking cover whenever he risked exposing his location. The only light source was the one of the sunlight, which barely reached inside the building through cracks. Every window was blocked and the witchers only had flashlights to aid themselves. Jongdae used that to his advantage, hiding in the darkest corners. 

He had lost sight of Chanyeol and could only hope that he had already gotten away. They had not catched him yet, if they had, Jongdae would know. They would’ve shouted. _Amateurs_ , all of them. Their complete lack of stealth made it easier for Jongdae to navigate himself to safety. 

Jongdae sat still as a witcher was walking by on the other side of the bikes that he hid behind. He only hoped the witcher was dumb enough to ignore the bikes, that she wouldn’t shine her light to scan the area. For a moment, Jongdae thought she wouldn’t, but the light started moving dangerously close to him. Just a little more and Jongdae would be in her view. 

He could cause a short circuit. No, it was too risky. If he did, the witcher would know something was up. She’d get suspicious. At that point, Jongdae didn’t know what was riskier, messing with the flashlights or doing nothing and hope that he wouldn’t be seen. 

He held his breath, grinding his teeth. His heart was beating too fast and all he could hear was the beating of his pulse in his ear. His lips, mouth and throat went dry. Just a little more and he’d be seen. 

It would be tricky getting out of his current position, the bikes would immediately turn into a great obstacle. He couldn’t move away, not now. If he did, he’d be located regardless. He was cornered. 

The cyanide pill made itself painfully present by the side of Jongdae’s tongue. He dreaded the possibility of biting into it. If he was seen, he had to. He licked his lips nervously, but it did nothing. Everything was dry. 

The witcher seemed to just aimlessly point the flashlight around. She was careless, which saved Jongdae’s life. She went by and had not seen Jongdae. Until then, in the span of less than a minute, he had held his breath. Only when the witcher passed him, did he let it out, closing his eyes in relief. 

He backed out from the bike stands, being careful not to push them over. Jongdae tried calculating the amount of witchers there by hearing alone. Listening to the different voices, the amount of steps taken around. They had to be at least five creeping around. If Jongdae was lucky, they were less than ten. 

Any hope he had of getting out was instantly paused as he peaked around the corner of the isles, seeing three of the witchers all gathered around the sewer route. The didn’t seem to know it was there, but Jongdae still couldn’t take the chance. If he tried going, they’d see him. He wouldn’t be able to get away fast enough. 

What complicated things more was that Jongdae had no idea what their powers were. It could be anything. Anything he didn’t want to find out. Chances were that they’d work in great favor to them, rather than to Jongdae. 

Jongdae checked his surroundings quickly before closing his eyes. He needed a distraction and he needed it fast. If only he could find anything, just _anything_ that harboured some form of electricity, he could manage it. 

There was something, he didn’t know what, he couldn’t tell, but there was _something_. Something more powerful than the flashlights, but still small. He looked around in an attempt to find it. The store had been shut down too many years ago, there was no functioning stationary power systems he could use to his advantage. 

Whatever it was that he felt, he had to take the chance. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. The power in him surged and he focused his energy onto manipulating the electrons, redirecting their course and misplacing them. 

“Fuck!” And Jongdae clenched a fist, silently celebrating his luck. He peaked around the corner again to see as the three witchers all seemed to walk towards the swearing and yelling. 

“My gun! It exploded in my hand!” Jongdae hear a woman’s voice yell. His celebration only went stronger then. Electric guns. They were armed with electric guns. Jongdae barely remembered to stay quiet when a snort threatened to make his location known. They could not take him down with his own core power. Not with just that alone. And they had no idea. 

Jongdae took his chance, stepping fast up silently, crouched as low as he could and he went straight for the sewer. The three witcher had moved away and the path was clear. And somehow, as he was so close to safety, his heart only beat even faster, and he felt even more stressed. 

Jongdae’s eyes were set on the way out, his pulse exploding into his ears. He did not hear the witcher sneaking up behind him. But he felt him. He saw as the witcher rounded him so they faced each other and he felt the witcher’s hand grab his jaw, and he felt the witcher’s knee pressed into his midriff and as he slammed Jongdae into the wall to their side. 

Jongdae instinctively tried biting down on the pill in panic, but the witcher’s grip on his jaw caused his thumb to block Jongdae’s jaw from clenching. And when he was pushed into the wall with the kind of brute force only a witcher possessed, combined with the knee to his stomach, the pill slipped from his mouth. 

The witcher knew, which meant Jongdae was not the first from Exo they had ever caught, or the technique was already widely spread. Either way, the witcher was joined in an instant, and the one who had missed Jongdae by the bikes stepped on the pill, crushing it with a sadistic smirk on her lips. 

In Jongdae’s slip from focus, he had been caught off guard and the kick temporarily compromised him. The air was beaten from him and he fought to get his breath back to normal. He panicked and his powers burst out from his core. But even then, as he charged his attack, the witcher who kicked him was swift. 

Jongdae was tackled to the ground and the witcher snapped a set of cuffs onto one of his wrists, fumbling to catch his other with a knee digging in between Jongdae’s shoulder blades. 

Jongdae grunted and huffed, fighting the witcher with all his might. He tried wiggling away from underneath him, but it was all in vain. Jongdae ripped the earpiece out and crushed it in his hand as soon as he saw the battle lost. The witcher caught his hand just after, successfully restraining him. 

It was over. Jongdae had lost and they had successfully detained him, _alive_. He still forced himself to fight them, ripping at the cuffs. He made a last attempt to electrocute them, but it backfired, like it had his first night with Exo. 

He screamed in pain as his muscles all cramped up by the electricity, spasming involuntarily. His ears were ringing and he barely heard as the witchers all snickered around him. “Look, he’s doing the job for us!” One of them said, stepping in front of Jongdae’s view and kneeling down by him. 

She forced his head down to the concrete, stretching his neck. He did his best to fight her off, but with the witcher pressing him down to the floor, he was powerless against them. 

The needle stung to his neck and Jongdae’s entire body jolted. He groaned by the uncomfortable numbing to his neck, the pressure as the liquid was forced into his veins. It didn’t take more than mere seconds for it to take effect. Whatever they drugged him with, blurred his vision and made his head spin. 

_“Let’s get back to the base, we only need one.”_

Jongdae felt relieved in that second. At least Chanyeol managed to get away. And if Jongdae were to die, he could die knowing he had ensured the safety of another. 

That was his last thoughts before his consciousness withered and he lost touch with what was reality as he sank into darkness. There was a slight feeling of déjà vu poking at him, but he had doubts that things would end as well for him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	7. He, Who Healed A Crippled Man

When Jongdae opened his eyes, he immediately drew his hand up to cover the lighting. It was intense and Jongdae’s eyes hurt. His head ached and his limbs seemed unreasonably heavy.

He sat himself up nevertheless, groggily squinting. The lighting bounced off the white walls, making it harder for his eyes to focus even as they had adjusted. His mouth felt dry and the nausea was limiting his movements in fear of throwing up. 

Besides the hard bench Jongdae had slept on, the room was completely empty. The wall opposite to him was of clear glass, most likely bulletproof, giving him view to another completely identical room on the other side of a hallway. Jongdae quickly scanned his cell for cameras, spotting one in the very corner to his left. 

His hoodie and jeans had been replaced by a white and short-armed jumpsuit. There were no restrains on him, instead a thin metal bracelet was fitted around each of his wrists. He studied them, twisting and turning his wrists, tracing his finger along the thin edge. 

“Cool, aren’t they?” Jongdae’s head snapped up. He stared into the eyes of a young woman. A beautiful young woman at that. Her hair was dark and long. It was flowing softly in slight waves, tucket behind her ear at one side, hanging loose on the other. Warm red apple cheeks and a blood red lipstick drawing in Jongdae’s attention. 

Jongdae had seen her before on the TVs in store windows he passed at times. Irene was what they called her, as fake of a name as Chen was to Jongdae. She was their leader, the Red Force’s creator. An ice queen with her pale skin and cold looks. 

Now she smiled, a subtle movement on her lips as she scanned her hand to the side of Jongdae’s cell, walking straight in. She was small and thin, completely unprotected. There were no guards in sight, no weapons, nothing. Still, she walked in so casually, knowing no danger. Not even when looking into Jongdae’s fire-fueled stare. 

She pointed to Jongdae’s hands. “They’re completely unnoticeable which makes them less uncomfortable and bothersome than our usual handcuffs, while still serving the same purpose. It’s my own design.” She said lightly, clicking her high heels to the floor as she tripped around in front of Jongdae. 

Jongdae only stared at her. He had already guessed they would restrict his powers in some way or another. “They’re also impossible to break off by the wearer.” She added, leaning herself against the glass wall. 

For a moment they stayed like that, silent. Jongdae assumed she was analyzing him like he was analyzing her, taking in all details, all reactions, all movements. And she smiled still. “I’m Irene, and you are?” She asked after several seconds of quiet. 

Jongdae’s eyebrow twitched. He contemplated whether he should tell her the truth or give her his code name, or none. In the end he swallowed. “Chen.” He responded with a cold and passive tone in his voice. Irene only chuckled slightly. “I will find out one way or another, you might as well tell me.” She said. 

Jongdae didn’t respond. She looked at him, tightening her lips before nodding in acceptance. Then she reach a hand down into one of the back pockets of her pants, pulling out a tiny plastic bag. Jongdae recognized the contents as the cyanide pill that had been crushed when they took him. 

“You were ready to die, weren’t you?” She asked in a knowing tone. No response, She sighed. “Is Exo really worth dying for?” She asked quietly, drawing closer to Jongdae. Her words caused what was maybe the most reaction from Jongdae. He shifted slightly, looking away. 

He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it was worth dying rather than being caught by the Red Force. Jongdae shaked his head slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried, but Irene only raised an eyebrow. She didn’t believe him, not in the slightest. She knew. 

When Jongdae remained passive, she stayed back, _analyzing_. “Come with me.” She said. Her voice was determined and when Jongdae looked up at her, she smirked. Then she nodded her head towards the door, hinting for him to follow her. 

Jongdae frowned as she opened it, clearly waiting for him to come with her. He hesitated in his confusion, standing up slowly, taking each step with careful suspicion. She posed no threat and still, there were no guards around. Jongdae considered his options. He could follow her, or attempt to escape. 

There was something eerie about how easy she had made it for him. A test, maybe. Jongdae remained passive, following her without objection, taking in his surroundings instead. 

The design of the corridors was minimalistic. Spotless and shiny white walls, showing their reflections as they walked. Jongdae had never been somewhere so sterile in his life. In a place where everything was built so perfectly, so expensively, he found himself unfit to walk. 

His bare feet tapped across the cold floors, matching Irene’s rapid speed. The many corridors worked as a maze, a maze Jongdae made a desperate attempt to memorize. He felt the fight in him still. He was not ready to give up. 

In the end, Irene lead him to another room, empty apart from a single chair in the middle. As Jongdae entered the room, there was a window uncovering the room next door to his left. He looked inside. The room was heavily lighted, in great contrast to the room Jongdae and Irene were standing in, which was soaked in darkness. The only source of light where he stood being through the window. 

His stomach lurched. There were two operation benches. One in the centre of the room, generously decorated with leather straps for not only wrists and ankles, but upper arms, thighs, chest and throat. It would restrict any possible movement to whoever would lie in it. around it were a diverse selection of machines, cords and IV-stands. 

The other bench was slightly pushed to the side. This one was not like the other, there were no leather straps. The figure of a man laid there, in the same white jumpsuit as Jongdae had. He was unconscious, every muscle relaxed as his chest raised and sank slowly. 

Jongdae turned his head to look at Irene, who was standing further into the room, behind the chair. She smiled. “It’s a two-way mirror. I don’t believe you are familiar with those.” She said. He was not. 

“To us, it’s a window, but if you were to look at it from the other room, it would be a mirror. It lets us watch without being seen ourselves.” Jongdae didn’t understand how that would be possible, but kept himself from asking. Then Irene pointed her hand to the chair, signaling for Jongdae to sit. 

He sat, slowly, reluctantly. They did not take their eyes off each other the whole time. Where Jongdae did not trust Irene, she did not trust him back either. While he sat, Irene walked to the front of the chair in order for them to face each other. Still she was standing slightly off center. Jongdae’s direct view was of the window. 

“Are you religious, Chen?” Irene asked. It was a curious question, asked with such a lightness that made her appear like a friend. It was an image she had kept from they met. Jongdae only felt more aggression towards her for it. She was no friend, not to him. 

“No.” He answered, as passive as he had before, keeping up the image of hating her guts like he did. Irene nodded. “Then you might not know, but the bible would often mention Jesus healing the sick and crippled.” She explained. “That once he even helped a paralyzed man walk again.” 

Jongdae remembered learning about it while he was still in school. The different religions. He remembered hearing briefly about Jesus. People would mention his name often in the poor districts. “This young man is the same, paralyzed from the waist down.” Irene continued, pointing at the unconscious figure in the other room. “Today, we will make him walk again.” She said as she smiled. 

Jongdae was not able to see past the manic manner of her smile, how her eyes lit up. He saw it in the reflection of her iris, the god complex seeping from them. Jongdae felt his mouth dry. She was the leader, the _founder_. He knew she had been the one to initiate the extractions. She had killed, and she believed she was a savior for it. 

“You’re sick.” Jongdae spat. It was all he the words had for her. There was something so nerve wrecking about how she had said it. _We_. Jongdae was more sure than not that he didn’t want to be a part of her twisted plans. 

Irene blinked at his words, but her smile did not falter, neither did she speak further. She only smiled at him. She resembled something akin to a machine, and hearing Jongdae’s statement caused an error in her software. It was the best description for it. Because Jongdae knew humanity was cynical, but he had never seen so much evil in a single pair of eyes. 

A disturbance in the peace that had carried on in the other room caused Jongdae to look away from Irene. The doors slamming open as a number of people tumbled in. Jongdae shifted slightly, tense as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Irene however, did not move. She did not take her eyes of him. 

Two men dressed in bulletproof suits, helmets covering their faces and shock pistols in their holsters walked in. Between them, they pushed another man into the room. A man also wearing the white jumpsuit, fighting their hold with all his might as he screamed, followed by three women. 

“No! Please! Please, don’t!” He shrieked as he pulled at their grip. Jongdae sat frozen in the chair as he watch. It was the healer, it had to be. Irene didn’t plan on using Jongdae this time after all, like he had originally believed. She was going to use the healer again, and she was going to force Jongdae to watch. 

The healer ripped himself from the guards’ hands and fell backwards to the floor. He scrambled to get on his feet not even a split second after he had landed, but in vain. Jongdae bit his teeth together, sitting at the edge of his seat as one of the guards kicked him while he was in the process of getting up, forcing the air from his lungs, and the strength from his arms. 

One of the women, dressed as a nurse, sprinted over to them with a syringe in her hands. The guards held the healer down on the floor as she put it to his neck. “No! No!” The healer begged, wincing as the needle pricked his skin. He cried, still fighting against the hands forcing him down. After mere seconds the ripping and tugging had been reduced to weak little twitches. 

The nurse stepped away and pointed to the empty operation bench, folding her hands to her front as the guards carried the limp body of the healer onto it. There was little fight left in him, whimpering and shaking his head when they tightened the leather straps. “Don’t do this.” He whispered. “Please don’t hurt me again.” 

It seemed like it was only Jongdae who cared for him, snarling as one of the guards spat at the healer to _shut up, freak_. He was not. And Jongdae tightened his hands around the back of the chair that he had clung to. He was _not_. 

The nurses all swirled around the healer, connecting him to the machines, the cords, shoving needles into both of his arms. Two of the nurses did the same to the unconscious man on the other bench, wheeling him closer to the center in the process. The last one of them tied a piece of cloth in between the healers teeth. 

“Initiating extraction to subject 1.2.1, Do Kyungsoo, from subject 1.0.7, Zhang Yixing. Vital check, please.” Jongdae shaked his head slowly. “You can’t do this.” He whispered. “Heartbeat, check.” _you can’t_. “Blood pressure, check.” _You can’t._ “Respiration, check.” _No._ “In three, two, one.” 

" _No!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	8. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter might be a bit heavy, continuing the ending of the previous chapter.  
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> When that is said, I hope you will still enjoy it.

Jongdae felt every fiber in his body shaking. But even so, he stayed frozen. His hands clung to the chair. At some point he had stopped breathing, and even after he realized he couldn’t start at once.

He had seen much worse, it was not particularly grotesque. Still the scene in front of him, disturbed Jongdae far more than any horrid mutation the war had hammered onto the elders scattered around the poorest districts. But it was what he heard that had him shaken the most. The ear shattering yet broken scream of a tortured soul, muffled by the cloth between his teeth. 

Jongdae had called out. Yelling ‘no’ in his distress. They didn’t listen, Irene simply watched him. She watched as he watched. And Jongdae felt his throat clog, dry out. 

The healer, Yixing was his name, arched his back as much as he was able to in the restraints. Jongdae felt the sickness in his stomach building, gathering in his throat. 

Yixing’s screams were continuous, and so were his struggles. Tugging and wiggling, the desperate attempts to free himself and escape the pain in vain. Had the cloth not been there, he would’ve already bitten off his tongue, maybe even on purpose. Bleeding out didn’t sounds so bad compared to what Jongdae was hearing at the moment. 

And Jongdae was about to look away, direct his eyes to Irene, but he couldn’t. Right when he decided to avert his gaze, he saw it. Yixing’s skin seemed to be cracking up, like porcelain, crumbling akin to the scars Jongdae had seen on Minseok’s arm and shoulder. 

After only seconds Yixing started banging his head onto the table, but they stopped him. Up until that point, Jongdae had felt like he was the only one who saw what was happening. Who would let something so horrible happen to another person if they could stop it. 

It was when the other one, the human, started moving, Jongdae deemed it enough. While the one nurse kept Yixing from smashing himself unconscious, the the two others rushed to the crippled human, Kyungsoo. 

He started shaking uncontrollably, and while one of them held his hands to his sides, the last one secured an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. They seemed to be too late to keep him sleeping when his eyes opened and he gripped at the nurse holding him down’s hands. Gasping, seemingly also in pain, although evidently not as much as Yixing. 

Soon enough, they were still able to gas him down, forcing him to drift away once more. And as the nurses made sure Kyungsoo would not move anymore, they let go, one of them pointing to the number of machines. “Up the process.” She ordered, and the other complied. 

Once again Yixing arched his back, and even when Jongdae had thought he couldn’t convey more pain into his screams, the healer proved him wrong. It was the wakeup-call Jongdae needed in order to process himself. 

Jumping from his chair, reaching for the glass and putting his hands to it. “Make them stop!” He yelled frantically before turning to walk right out the door to find his way inside the lab. 

Irene moved for the first time then, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was heavy, but if Jongdae had put his mind to it, he would’ve easily been able to shake her off. But he didn’t. 

Instead he met those cold empty eyes with his own. Where Jongdae was normally stubborn, determined and strong willed, it all faltered as he looked into Irene’s eyes. Eyes saying _do it, I dare you_. Jongdae didn’t want to take that risk, somehow knowing it would work against his own, but also Yixing’s favor. 

As Irene effectively discouraged Jongdae’s rescue attempt, she pulled at his shoulder, leading him back to the chair. And Jongdae followed reluctantly. Her eyes had indeed threatened him to not act on his desire to rescue the healer, but they had also delivered another message, just as strong. _You will watch, or he will suffer_. 

Jongdae was not sure how much more she could hurt Yixing, but he didn’t want to find out, fully aware that she would force him to watch then as well. Defeated by a simple look, Jongdae sat back in the chair, and Irene smiled at that. 

“Why are you doing this?” Jongdae found himself whispering, looking at her with eyes of conflict. He saw the evil within her, but he didn’t understand. And Irene looked towards the glass, barely glancing, before meeting Jongdae’s eyes again. “I need it to work.” Was all she told him. 

Jongdae felt the air in him falling from him. He asked a simple question, demanding a difficult answer, he knew that. Still, he ended up with even more questions with the answer he received. 

She had already gotten it to work, Jongdae knew this. They had reported it, Yifan and Minseok had reported it. What was it she needed to work that had not already? 

In the end Jongdae was not able to determine what distracted him more, the questions he had or the screams. Both was still enough for him to forget to blink, something he noticed only when tears had started welling up in the corner of his eyes. Or maybe they were out of sympathy for Yixing. He didn’t know that either. 

After not many minutes, something that still seemed like hours, Yixing’s heart rate went skyrocketing. Jongdae watched as the monitors showed the beats of his heart hitting at an alarming rate, the beeping compelling Jongdae’s own pulse to go faster. 

When Jongdae was sure the monitors showed lethal signs, a stress even a witcher’s body could not withstand, Yixing’s screams died down. When he fell silent, the stretched out beeping from an unresponsive heartbeat suddenly became deafening. And Jongdae looked at Yixing, glassy eyes looking back. 

His face had tipped to the side, presenting the dead stare for Jongdae to see, for his dreams to be haunted. It was the most painful image Jongdae had seen, along with the look of his parent’s and brother’s faces when he presented as a witcher. 

Teary streams staining pale cheeks. The peace Jongdae had heard death brings was not evident on Yixing’s face, traces of torture still imbedded into his expression. His skin still marred like cracked porcelain, mostly on his cheeks. 

Jongdae felt frozen again, but numb at the same time. He had survived it once, or at least that was what had been reported. But right there, Yixing laid, emptied of his soul. They had killed him. Irene had killed him. 

Jongdae had always believed his situation in life had made him cynical. For years he had believed that because he couldn’t afford to care about others, he just didn’t. Meeting the others in Exo should’ve been his first clue that he was wrong. Sacrificing himself for someone he had just met should’ve been the second. 

Somehow, he didn’t realize he was softhearted like that until he had seen the healer, a complete stranger, in pain. And the empty stare he had left behind seemed to pull a trigger inside of Jongdae. 

Before he knew it himself, Jongdae had jumped straight at Irene and clasped his hands around her neck. She didn’t seem as surprised and caught off guard as she should’ve. And when Jongdae squeezed hard enough to cut most of her oxygen flow, she only smiled. 

It gave Jongdae chills to look at, the smile of a devil. “Monster.” Jongdae hissed, pressing her against the wall, and she choked out a chuckle. “What makes- you think… you’ll- get out… of this alive- if you kill… me” she pushed out through her smile. 

Jongdae gritted his teeth. “I wouldn’t. Might as well take you with me.” He answered as he pressed her even harder to the wall. Even though she had put her hands on his and pulled at his fingers for air, her struggle was strangely minimal. 

Shaking her head as best as she could, Irene gasped for air when Jongdae pushed at her. “There... is a... way.” Her smile grew brighter, more manic, when she saw her words peaking Jongdae’s interest. “You can.. be free.” 

For just a second, Jongdae’s hands loosened slightly. He processed it in his mind, weighing his chances. For a moment he pictured himself as one of those witchers, those who hunted him and Chanyeol. He wondered how many had died because of them. He couldn’t contribute to that. 

Jongdae quickly decided Irene was lying to save herself. But he knew whatever she had to offer, he would not take it. He had a soft heart after all, he would never be able to do what she would ask of him. He was not a monster. 

Even when Jongdae was dead set on avenging Yixing, a man he never knew, and who never knew him, he would never have guessed he’d let himself slip. The prolonged beeping from a still heart stopped, then started, then stopped. And Jongdae looked to the side, still holding Irene’s life in his hands. 

The lines formed curves on the monitor, weak and slow. Jongdae stared. He stared as the curves became more prominent, the beeping faster. He watched as Yixing blinked his tears away and gasped for air, straining his muscles ever so slightly. 

_Impossible_. 

Jongdae felt stunned, paralyzed as he saw how Yixing twisted weakly on the operation table, moaning in pain. The healer went on mumbling and slurring words with the cloth in his mouth that Jongdae couldn’t decipher. 

The nurses loosened his restraints and the guards who had so far remained passive carried him into a wheelchair, tying his hands to the armrests. Not that it seemed like he’d be fit for trying to run away. He still looked like… Like he had just died. 

The low snickering from Irene was what pulled Jongdae’s attention from the healer. He had indeed let his hands loose on her neck, even if he still held around it. She seemed so content with his reaction. 

“You fucking-” Jongdae didn’t know what to call her. Instead he made an attempt to choke her once again. He wouldn’t let her hurt anyone anymore. And even when she kept smiling as manic as always, he saw the pain he caused in her eyes. And he relished in it. Maybe he was a monster after all. 

The loud crashing sound as the door broke open behind him made Jongdae squeeze harder. _She must die_. And she gasped, throwing her hands onto his again, clawing at them this time. 

That was enough, Jongdae thought. The guards pulled him off her. He couldn’t kill her, he missed his chance. But at least for a little second, she had felt the fear of dying, and that was enough. 

Jongdae still fought back as the guards pushed him to the floor, holding his arms behind his back as he laid flat on his torso. He grunted. “No!” And Jongdae looked up. Irene held her hand out. “Don’t sedate him.” She said, voice hoarse after the trauma to her throat. “I need him coherent.” She finished. 

Jongdae frowned at her words, reluctantly let the guards pull him back up onto his legs. “Just take him to his cell.” She said then, waving at the men behind Jongdae. She turned herself away, not meeting Jongdae’s eyes. His gaze ablaze, daring her to look back at him. See how his determination was not subdued just because she spared him. 

The guards grabbed his arms, roughly tugging him away, forcing him to walk. He could do so on his own. Ripping his arms out of their grip, but standing still. He wouldn’t try to run. He wouldn’t waste his energy like that. Not when his stomach was rumbling emptily and his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth in dehydration. 

He cast one last glance over his shoulder. Irene had wrapped her hands around her body, one going up to trace her throat. And as Jongdae turned back to walk, he couldn’t help but smirk. He had shaken her in her own territory. 

He could live with that.


	9. All That Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!  
> Mentions of self harm.  
> Disclaimer!  
> Keep in mind that the events in this fic is based on a post-apocalyptic alternative universe.  
> This is by no means meant to be a 100% accurate representation of how self harm affects the mind, and is definitely not accurate when it comes to treatment. If you or anyone you know struggle with self harm, do not be afraid to seek professional help.

He sat against the right side of his cell with closed eyes, the stranger across from Jongdae. He had not been there when Jongdae first arrived, but judging by his appearance, he had still been at the facility longer.

When Jongdae was thrown into his cell, the stranger didn’t budge. And Jongdae frowned for a long while, studying him. He couldn’t possibly find enough peace to sleep so heavily, could he? 

The stranger had black hair at a normal length for males, nothing out of the ordinary. His ears were particularly rounded at the top, and his lips reminded Jongdae strangely enough like a puppy, a little mole just above them. 

Jongdae caught himself staring for minutes, fascinated by the calm relaxation the other displayed. He was not embarrassed about it until the stranger suddenly smirked, eyes still closed. 

“Are you still watching me?” He asked, neither too softly nor to harsh. Playfully, nonchalant, that was the best way to describe it. Jongdae felt himself blush then, shifting uncomfortably. He was going to excuse himself when the other opened his eyes and turned his head towards Jongdae. 

His eyes were slightly off, unfocused and even when he was turned to look at Jongdae, his eyes had not followed. Jongdae frowned more then. Every blind person he had seen in the streets had eyes coated with a sheer white color. But not this one. His eyes were still brown, clear like eyes that see. 

It made Jongdae feel unpleasant, knowing the stranger had figured out he was blatantly staring without even being able to see it. And Jongdae cleared his throat, a habit he had developed years ago when he felt out of place. 

“You’re a witcher.” The stranger commented. Jongdae snorted. Of course he was, The Red Force was the only prison for witchers. But Jongdae quickly realized the stranger maybe didn’t know where they were. 

But he seemed to understand Jongdae’s thoughts, giving him just enough time to finish the thought process before he continued. “A born witcher, I mean.” He added. Jongdae nodded by reflex, rushing a ‘yes’ as soon as he noticed the other couldn’t know his answer otherwise. 

“I’m Baekhyun.” He said, the other. Jongdae let his own name to the tip of his tongue before he stopped himself. Almost letting his true identity slip where there could possibly be microphones around. “Chen.” He said in a flat tone. 

Baekhyun scrunched his face up, not believing Jongdae in the slightest, but he didn’t comment on it. “I wasn’t.” Baekhyun said. Jongdae blinked at his words. “What?” He blurted out. 

“Born like this.” Baekhyun said, slightly lifting his arms to show his own set of metal bracelets. “They took me from the asylum on the border between area 7 and 8 together with two others.” 

Jongdae bit his lip. He had heard of the asylum before, briefly. It was a place orphans, refugees and the disabled were stationed, occasionally the mentally ill. The inhabitants were all treated like rats in there, or so he’d been told. The place ran on volunteers and had a tight budget. Judging by Baekhyun’s thin wrists and hollow cheeks, it seemed to be true that they didn’t have a regular food supply either. 

“When I arrived they separated me from the others, and drugged me down. When I woke up and opened my eyes…” Baekhyun frowned. “I saw.” His head turned to look into his lap. He opened his closed fists, turned and twisted his hands. 

“They gave me the power of light. For the first time in my life my eyes were able to reflect it and I could see everything around me.” He swallowed. “But as soon as these came on, my light disappeared.” He traced his finger along the metal on his wrist. 

Jongdae didn’t say anything, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind that. He didn’t seem to mind anything so far, not until his breath suddenly hitched, his arms wrapping around his famished frame. His eyes closed and his brows furrowed. 

Jongdae leaned forward from where he sat on the floor, unconsciously reaching for the other. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried. But Baekhyun shaked his head. “I’m fine.” He said, adjusting his position, but the pained expression didn’t leave his face. 

“They… They’re messing with him.” He said hesitantly. Jongdae was not sure exactly who it was Baekhyun meant, but it had to be one of the two others he arrived with. 

“Soo…” Baekhyun murmured quietly, as if he was calling for him. Jongdae took a wild guess. “Kyungsoo, right?” He asked. Baekhyun didn’t ask how he knew, neither did he seem surprised and just nodded. “I can feel it.” He said as he put his hand to his chest. 

Jongdae cocked his head to the side. “You can… feel it?” He asked in confusion, surprised at how Baekhyun nodded again. “I couldn’t before. But since I became a witcher… At first I could only feel the other one, but not too long ago I started feeling Soo too.” 

Jongdae gaped slightly, happy Baekhyun couldn’t see his dumb expression. Was it possible that they had been connected through Yixing. That because a part of him was now combined with their system, they were able to feel each other like Baekhyun claimed. 

“You didn’t know him well, the other?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun shaked his head distant mindedly. “He was… they separated the _crazy_ ones from us.” He said, scrunching his nose as he said it, evidently not liking to put his out words like he did. 

“Crazy?” Jongdae pried. He had seemed scared, but Jongdae had only seen so little. Baekhyun swallowed hard. “He came to us about 7 years ago, arms and neck all scratched up. He did it to himself, or so they told us. Apparently he had a habit of _hurting_ himself, plucking off his fingernails and such. He healed quickly, but his parents were still too scared to keep him at home like that.” 

Baekhyun smiled a little then, a disturbed smile. “I didn’t see it of course, but Soo was always good at describing it.” And he sighed. “He was sent there to be fixed, but… in the end he just got worse. His parents stopped paying for the expenses and abandoned him there after 2 years. Without the money to treat him, or _control_ him, they locked him up. Wrapped him safely into his little jacket and shoved him right into a pillow room.” 

Baekhyun’s tone turned sarcastic in the end. Then he let his hand to his ear, pointing to it with a single finger. “You hear a lot when you can’t see. Like the cries of a lost soul and the soft banging of a head against the walls as you pass by the restricted wing.” He bit his lips. “Everyone was scared of him. I was too. But he wasn’t crazy, at least not before… I don’t know what all those years living like that did to him.” 

Baekhyun’s voice was regretful, and so was his expression. “The world is a horrible place.” He said, leaning his head against the wall. “Filled with horrible people, malice and greed.” And again, Jongdae nodded, more to himself than Baekhyun. He wouldn’t know, but Jongdae didn’t think it meant much to him. 

“She will try to take advantage of you.” Baekhyun said after a slight pause. “She will offer you things, manipulate you.” He tipped head towards Jongdae, eyes missing him by mere centimeters. “Don’t give in to temptations, no matter how much it gets.” He said. “They’re all lies. She don’t want to help you, only herself.” 

Jongdae pressed his lips together and they both fell quiet. _There is a way._ She had said. _You can be free._ Jongdae knew what she wanted from him. He knew what she would ask of him. _Is Exo really worth dying for?_

He felt bored for the most part. Listening to Baekhyun slow breathing as the other had fallen asleep long ago. Every minute passing felt like an hour like that, especially when Jongdae had no way of tracking the time. 

He started humming. He didn’t remember a lot of songs. He hadn’t gotten the chance to hear any for years. But he still hummed, making his own little melody. He started out quietly, feeling shy in the dead silence. But after time he grew bolder, humming louder. He didn’t know how long he kept going, it could’ve been minutes, or hours. 

Baekhyun joined him at some point, startling him slightly. Jongdae didn’t ask if had disturbed Baekhyun’s sleep, enjoying the company of his voice too much to break their rhythm. Baekhyun’s voice was good, lower than Jongdae’s, perfect for him to harmonize with. 

They didn’t talk much after that, during their time together. Mostly they spent it enjoying each other’s silence, other times they would sing together. Jongdae still felt like they were getting closer, even if they didn’t express themselves much with words. He could even go as far as believing they would be good friends if it wasn’t for their imprisonment where they were both too sceptic to whoever might listen. It was eerie, not only feeling like they were being watched, but knowing it. 

It was during one of their humming sessions that Baekhyun’s soft smile suddenly faltered and he stopped. Jongdae wanted to ask what was wrong, but during the seconds it took for him to notice, he heard it as well. Approaching footsteps, boots for the most part. Had it not been for the obnoxious clicking of heels, Jongdae would’ve assumed they were just guards patrolling. 

Jongdae watched as Baekhyun retreated further into his cell, curling together defensively. Jongdae should’ve been able to guess before why Baekhyun was so strange. He had warned Jongdae already. _No matter how much it gets_. And Jongdae swallowed hard. He hadn’t read too much into his words then. While now, seeing how Baekhyun’s eyes flickered in panic and how he moved his head to determine where the sound came from to move away from it, he understood. Irene was a monster after all. 

It bothered Jongdae more to see Baekhyun like that, than the thought of what Irene would do to him at that time. Jongdae had seen it so clearly. Baekhyun’s face was made for smiling in happiness, not to scrunch up in fear and distress. 

Jongdae was for that reason not sure whether he was relieved or terrified when Irene faced his own cell. The sugary smile she presented herself with parading like a promise of chaos. At least Jongdae could take it as a small victory when he saw how she had put on a turtleneck, even if he didn’t let it show. 

When they opened the door for him, they let him walk out freely. A display of power, making him walk willingly to his demise. And as he slowly but surely found his feet and walked out, Irene’s smile widened. Their scores were even in their little battle. A battle Jongdae was destined to lose either way. 

Irene had brought a total of 4 guards to accompany them to wherever she lead them. Jongdae had yet to find out, dreading every scenario that flashed in his mind. He saw through it all. The illusion of freedom that Irene tried to plaster in his mind. Letting him walk freely like that. 

But Jongdae was never one to trust as easily as she wanted him to. If she had not showed him the extraction process and if she had isolated him from Baekhyun, maybe he would’ve, eventually. And maybe, if they had not encountered the occurrence before them at that moment, just maybe she would’ve had the chance to win him over. 

The shouting in the halls. Echoing too much for Jongdae to be able to distinguish words from each other. And running, the sounds of boots against the floor bouncing of the walls in those endless corridors. But most prominently, the slapping of bare feet against the reflective tiles. 

They had just made it to and intersection, and Jongdae looked to the side where the sounds came from. Rounding a corner, a familiar face aimed for Jongdae, panicked. 

The cripple, Kyungsoo, _running_. And he was _fast_. Jongdae watched the distress in his eyes when he saw the guards surrounding Jongdae, just waiting for him. 

He had been too late to react, unlike Irene. She quickly stepped over to the wall, pressing the buttons of a keypad with trained familiarity. And as she scanned her eye, a tremoring noise filled the halls. 

Kyungsoo immediately slammed onto the floor, grunting as his body rammed into the floor tiles. He looked up in terror, eyes meeting Jongdae’s just before he looked behind himself. He used his arms to get back up, but his legs didn’t follow and he whimpered, turning back around and started to drag himself forward by his hands, _clawing_. 

“No-” He gasped as the guards behind him caught up and pressed him down. He still tried to fumble himself out of their hold, yelping when they forced a needle into his neck. In seconds his eyes turned droopy and his fight stopped. 

As Jongdae watched the guards pull at Kyungsoo’s arms without care, he stepped forwards. Before he could take any further steps however, the guards surrounding him grabbed his arms firmly. Jongdae still pulled forwards as he watched Kyungsoo’s limp body being tossed around like a ragdoll. 

“We don’t usually keep the power attenuators on in the building.” Irene chimed. “We need to be able to test how the new powers work, you know.” She said winking at Jongdae. “He seems strong, don’t you think?” 

Jongdae didn’t answer her, but let himself be lead further nevertheless. The way she tried playing it off sent chills down Jongdae’s spine. He had watched as Kyungsoo had not only gained the ability to walk, but already up and running. He had also watched as he ran for his life and his safety, and Jongdae was forced to accept it when they dragged him away. 

He had to clench his jaw in order to keep quiet with all the nasty comments he had on the tip of his tongue. The belief that he only had a few pleasant moments left of his life made him swallow his words. He was going to savour every second he had left in comfort, saving his words for when he had nothing more to lose. 

“Here we are.” Irene said, too happy for what they just had seen. And Jongdae drew a deep breath, clenching his hands as she opened the door. When they entered the room, Jongdae couldn’t help but gape, open his eyes wide in shock, but frown in confusion. He stared at Irene for a long while, watching as she smile like always. So toxic, so artificial. 

“Please, have a seat.” She said then. 

Jongdae swallowed hard, sitting down.


	10. Try Me

Jongdae’s mouth watered at the sight. He had not seen that much food in… _ever_. And the smell, breaking its way inside of him just to stab him inside his empty stomach. That was what it felt like. But at the same time, as he felt like he could faint in his hunger, he felt nausea tormenting him.

Dish after dish stacked onto the long table, so many colors, so many smells. Jongdae’s eyes could not settle for a single second, flickering from one plate to the other. And Irene told him to sit. At that point it didn’t matter to Jongdae if he did as she wanted, if he gave in to her command. 

“I figured you would be hungry.” Irene mused, trailing behind him. Jongdae kept her in the corner of his eyes as she did so, only directing his attention back to the food when she passed him. “Take your pick.” She said after she had rounded the table to stand across from him on the other side. 

Many chairs was lined neatly along the table. With only the two of them the room felt so much colder than it originally looked. There was not prominent colors except for the food, only basics like black and gray. There was no other furniture either, but a great screen hanging at the end of the room, and the little pots of dead plants stacked in between a couple of the plates. 

Jongdae didn’t hesitate to eat, flipping the finger to any table manners he ever learnt as well as the constant worried voice in his head telling him that Irene wanted to poison him. He would die some way or another and compared to what he had seen until then, poison certainly sounded like the best way to go. 

Irene chuckled as Jongdae stretched himself over the table for a piece of pork. The tender meat almost melting on his tongue as he shoved it into his mouth. And even as Jongdae felt like he had never had anything better in his life, starving as he was, he still kept his pride somewhat intact by stopping the moan that threatened to explode from him. 

Keeping his face as neutral as possible, he ate and he ate, like he never had. Not even before his powers presented had he been able to freefall into that amount of food. It was rare to have that kind of money. 

Jongdae mostly ignored Irene’s presence, while she let him, watching quietly. Reserved, calm. Jongdae couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Looking up at her for a split second, she flashed a warm and soft smile, one that seemed so genuine to him. 

A longing in her eyes hit Jongdae, making him feel _weird_. Something akin compassion, empathy for a reason he couldn’t understand. And Jongdae saw her clearly as a swan. Beautiful, elegant, pure and innocent, but dangerous still. 

And Irene sighed, tightening her lips ever so slightly, crimson lips pursing as she took a long look into Jongdae’s eyes. “You’re very much like someone I knew, Jongdae.” She said. And Jongdae stopped chewing immediately, freezing while he stared at her. _How-_

“I told you.” She said, “I would find out sooner or later.” She said, reaching for the chair on her right. From it, she revealed a sealed document, unfolding it, reading. “Year 2108. Kim Jongdae, age 16, wanted for the possession of dangerous and uncontrollable witcher abilities, primarily electricity.” 

She looked up at Jongdae as she flipped the folder onto the table and pushed it towards him. “Your parents filed a report the same day as your powers presented, only minutes after you ran away.” And there was something so apologetic about her tone that got Jongdae’s blood boiling. 

Jongdae looked at the paper, seeing the picture of himself. It was his graduation picture from middle school, naive eyes staring back at him. And it was all there, the testimony from his parents. _Terrifying_ , _monster_ , _not my child_. Jongdae swallowed down the food in his mouth bitterly. 

“It hurts when family betrays you, doesn’t it?” Irene said softly, again with that tone, understanding, _apologetic_. “It must’ve been lonely for you, all those years without anyone else. Without anyone to trust.” Jongdae didn’t look at her, nor did he look at the documents. He locked himself down completely then, pushing away what he felt. 

“The city had a slight unexplained blackout about four days ago, I’m assuming that you have something to do with that.” She continued. Jongdae didn’t answer. “The mark on your shoulder is still a bit irritated as well, you got it recently.” 

When Jongdae still didn’t say a word, signalling in no way that he even listened, Irene sighed again. “You’ve only been with them for a few days, so let me ask you again-” And she leaned forward, “Is Exo really worth dying for?” 

Jongdae let his lips twitch and Irene shaked her head. “They’re not your family, Jongdae.” She said. “They’re not even your friends. They wouldn’t be able to protect you, and they’ll never try to save you.” 

Jongdae knew they wouldn’t. Junmyeon had already said it was impossible. He had explained why and Jongdae had seen why. He was willing to accept that. But Irene did not know them, Jongdae did. 

“I told you yesterday that there is a way for you to be free.” Irene said, straightening herself. “Remember?” But Jongdae still wouldn’t budge, still angry with her methods. “I didn’t lie to you, Jongdae.” She said softly. “It doesn’t have to end like this.” 

Jongdae scoffed then, bitter. And he rolled his eyes as he realized that he had fed into Irene’s attempts, encouraged her to continue. “I have a deal to offer you.” She said. And Jongdae shaked his head. “I don’t care.” He said candidly. 

Irene ignored his words. “The Red Force isn’t what you think it is.” She said. Jongdae almost couldn’t hold himself, a bitter, but surprised laugh threatening to shoot out of him. Irene seemed to notice nevertheless. “Whatever those in Exo has told you, it’s all lies.” 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at her, staring in disbelief. “You really think that after what you have shown me, I’m going to believe you?” A question Irene seemed to expect. 

“I told you, it doesn’t have to be like that. I can train you, help you learn how to control your powers, how to grow stronger and evolve them. You wouldn’t have to go through any extraction as long as you are trainable and willing to cooperate with me.” 

She stretched out a hand, reaching for Jongdae’s, who retracted his. “I’m not your enemy, Jongdae.” She said, leaning back. “I don’t wish to hurt witchers. What you think you know about my work is wrong.” And Jongdae shaked his head. She had hurt too many witchers. Yixing, Baekhyun, Minseok, all of them. 

“Look.” Irene said, determined to gain Jongdae’s attention, and in his gracious nature, he gave it to her. Reluctant, but still. And Irene stretched out her other arm, folding the sleeve to her elbow. Traces of those same crack-like marks stretched from the elbow, reaching for her wrist, but couldn’t quite get there. 

“You’re a witcher.” Jongdae concluded, sceptic, shocked and in slight denial. Irene nodded. “I started The Red Force to save our race.” She said. “We’re stronger than them, Jongdae. Stronger and better than any human. We don’t get sick. Everything about us is just… better.” 

Jongdae scrunched his nose. There it was again. That messed up pride she held. “We’re superior and they are scared. They want to destroy us. The Red Force is a safehold masked as a prison. Here, I train witchers. Here, we can come together. Work together and one day, one day, we’ll break through.” 

Jongdae leaned back. “You want to start another war?” He asked, still feeling that disbelief that never seemed to leave him around her. Irene smiled. “It will be peaceful. I’m just going to take control. It’s the only way we can ensure our safety in this world.” 

Then she pursed her lips once more, calculating her chances. “You’re strong. Join me.” She said. Jongdae was not swayed for even a second. “Join you and what?” He asked. Irene thought she was winning. “We’ll work together. Help me gather more witchers.” She said. “I’ll make you second in command as soon as I know I can trust you.” and then she smiled wider as Jongdae leaned closer. She really thought she was winning. “All you have to do, is tell me where Exo is hiding.” She said. 

Jongdae swallowed. “If you’re really telling me the truth, then why are you extracting. Why are you killing witchers, Yixing-” Jongdae built his frustration. “Why?” He asked when he didn’t know how else to finish. 

Irene’s smile faltered slightly. “There are those who refuse. I need witchers, I can’t afford to let those I tell these things to run their mouth. New ones are easier to train, and-” But she didn’t continue. Silencing herself quickly. _And what_. 

“I wouldn’t hurt Exo, I just need you to tell me where they are. At least they can be safe here. You can live well, those who want to can join and those who refuse- I wouldn’t hurt them.” She promised. _Empty_. It was a cheap attempt that she had presented him with. Still he wanted to see her hopes crush. 

He smiled, and Irene’s eyes lit up. She truly, _truly_ , believed. And Jongdae leaned close, her following him. And he opened his mouth, taking his sweet time. “Exo are in a place you will _never_ find them.” He said. And indeed, watching as her smile crumbled was something Jongdae could enjoy in even the darkest times. 

Her face turned cold, and Jongdae mimicked her, leaning back, content with her reaction. “I’ll give you one more chance.” She said. “Tell me.” And Jongdae shaked his head. “No.” He said, harsh. “ _Tell me_!” Irene shrieked. Breaking all composure she had held as she slammed her hands on the table and stood. 

Jongdae’s eyes grew in shock and he frowned at her manic reaction. With eyes threatening to kill him, Irene stared him down. Her lips trembled and her hands clenched into fists on the table. “Tell me.” She said again. But Jongdae didn’t answer her this time. Instead he just snorted, smiling in his shock as well as the feeling of his win. 

Irene’s lip twitched, but she calmed down. “Very well.” She said, straightening herself and brushing the invisible dust off her clothes, clearing her throat and rearranging her hair. Then she walked off, casting a single glance at Jongdae from over her shoulder as she opened the door. 

The guards that had escorted them was waiting outside, and as Irene walked out, they stepped inside. But they didn’t touch Jongdae. They only stood by, waiting for him to follow them. And he did. 

_2-1 to Jongdae_ , was what he thought. He wanted nothing more than to grin from ear to ear, even flash it to that lady they passed by in the hall, but he held it in, and rightfully so. He had been a fool for believing for even a second that Irene would give up just like that, and he realized it very quickly when he didn’t recognize the pattern of turns they took in the plain halls. They weren’t going back to the cells. 

And Jongdae froze when they forced him into that room. It was much like a chair, but much like a bed as well, that caught his attention as soon as the door opened. Jongdae had only ever seen them at the dentist, but there they didn’t come in metal, with cuffs. 

He tried bolting, pushing the guards in an attempt to stall time, get run before they could stop him. But Jongdae had taken the wrong turn, ending up trapped at the end of a hall where the doors were all locked. 

Jongdae pressed himself against the wall as the guards approached him, stretching his hands out in an attempt to use his powers, hoping it would still work. But as Irene had said, the wristbands blocked his signals and rather than hurting the guards, the electricity inside of him built up and tased him instead. 

In his moment of weakness the guards took their chance and grabbed his arms. Like that he was hauled back to the room and while he did his very best to wiggle out of their hold, he failed. And even in the restraints, Jongdae tugged and tossed, not caring if it looked stupid or desperate. 

Jongdae had relaxed when Irene had let him eat, and even if he didn’t believe in her promises, nor her words of peace, he had laid this off the table. He had let himself think that Irene wouldn’t hurt him. That she didn’t see the need to. And When Irene entered the room after Jongdae had been left alone with the knowledge of his fate for what felt like hours, she didn’t smile like usual. 

In fact, Irene didn’t even meet his eye at first, only entering and walking straight to the table by Jongdae, typing her fair share into the computers. Clearing her throat, she stepped further into Jongdae’s view once again, still within reach of the table. 

“You’re quite determined, Kim Jongdae.” She said, and Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “You’re loyal and stubborn. It’s such a shame you wouldn’t work with me.” She continued. No smile. Only cold, distant words. 

“Maybe you’re more willing to tell me now?” She thought out loud, her hand coming up to stroke Jongdae’s cheek, something he quickly moved away from. “Where are they, Jongdae?” She pressed on. And Jongdae shaked his head. “I don’t know.” He bit through clenched teeth. 

He didn’t lie. They had most likely fled their hiding place long ago, now that Jongdae had been taken. The risk of staying in the same place was too great. But Irene didn’t like hearing the truth, at least not a truth she believed to be a lie. 

“I see.” She said. She directed herself to the computers once again, typing. Jongdae didn’t bother turning to watch. Instead he looked straight ahead. A mirror covered the wall, one Jongdae wondered if was the same as the one he had been able to look through. From there, he saw Irene's eyes looking up for a second, looking back at him before she pressed one last button. And then he watched as his own face scrunched into a surprised and pain expression. 

_2-2 to Irene_ , he thought, while pain surged through him.


End file.
